Scarlet Eyes
by bunndlesofjoy
Summary: A New Start, Reborn into a different family, into a different world. Hikari however still has her memories from her previous life. A chance of an adventure and the chance to finally have love, a person to love her for herself, not her title or money. Follow Hikari as she Follows Gon on his journey to become a Hunter and find his dad!
1. Scarlet Eyes OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ **"Gon Speaking"  
"Killua Speaking"  
**"Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
OC Character Profile**

 **Name:** Hikari Kurta- Freecss

 **Birth Date:** April 4

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Height:** 170 cm

 **Weight:** 51 kg

 **Classification:** Witch due to still having her powers and memories from her previous life.

 **Affiliation:** Whale Island

 **Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell, and Kurta.

 **Physical Description:** She has Moonlight Silver-Gold hair and has Glowing green eyes. She is wearing a long blue Chinese fighting dress that has short sleeves with cherry blossom patterns that show off all of her curves and assets followed by blue flats. She is wearing a mini jacket over the top.

 **Distinguishing Features:** When she is angered due to seeing a spider her eyes turn scarlet red. She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mom, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:** Caring

Kind

Protective of her family and her precious people

Perceptive

Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary

Has a keen sense of justice

Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it

Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about

Has a mothering instinct towards children.

 **Family:**

Mum (Deceased)

Dad (Deceased)

Grandmother (Deceased)

Grandfather (Deceased)

Teddy (Godson)

Adoptive Mum (Deceased)

Adoptive Dad Ging

Adoptive Brother Gon

Adoptive Aunt Mito

Adoptive Great Grandmother Abe


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.  
I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
" _Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking "  
**"Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 1  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ I am rushing around all of Whale Island. I have a feeling that today Gon will be able to catch the Lord of the Lake. I need to make sure that I have everything that we both need. The Boat comes to this Island tomorrow. Now I need to make sure that I get all of the different herbs that I need before going to the different shops and stands.

I have most of the things I need already inside my trunk but there are different herbs on this island to the ones that I already own. But I suppose I can get a few of everything. I can place them inside my lightweight, shoulder bag. That was I can have them on hand if I need any of them. I will have to double check when I pack my bag later on tonight.

 **~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~**

I get back to the village square just in time to see Gon sprinting forward with the Lord of the Lake over his head.

"It's Huge!."

"This is the Lord of the Lake?"

"It's been twenty years!"

"I know! It was Gon's father that time, right?"

"He his father's son"

"Gon actually caught the Lord! Look, Mito-san"

Aunt Mito can't break her promise. Now, where did I put my Hunter Exam card? Ahh, there it is. Now to get Aunt Mito to sign mine.

 **"Mito-san! I caught, the Lord, as promised. So I can take the Hunter Exam, Right? Right? I'll do my best. I promise to become a Hunter."**

She can't refuse. She taught us that we should never break any of our promises. And she promised.

 **~~~A Few Hours Later~~~**

I should sort and pack everything that both I and Gon will need during our travels. In the first box, I think I will put inside all my hygiene supplies (Shower Gels, Shampoos, Conditioners, Body lotion, Toothbrushes, Boxes of Toothpaste, Towels, and Scrunchies).

The second will hold all of my female products, the third will hold all my recipe books and my favorite books. The fourth box I think, I will put in all the different herbs, spices, scented oils and different medicines.

I don't need any more boxes. I shrink the four boxes and place them inside my bag. I place in my large first aid kit, my large pouch filled with money and a couple of blankets. I don't need to put anything else in my bag. I can leave my change of clothes inside my trunk. Hmm, I think that is all we need. If I have forgotten anything I'll just buy it using the inheritance. I was about to head to Gon's room when I hear Aunt Mito and Grandmother talking.

"It must be in the blood. No one has been able to catch the Lord after Ging pulled it off, at the age of twelve. And now his son has accomplished the same feat, at the same age. His eyes have the same shine as his father's. We can no longer stop him."

I know Aunt Mito will try to stop him so I stood outside Gon's door while the two of them are talking. Gon won't change his mind.

"Are you sure about this, Gon?"

 **"Uh-huh."**

"Your father abandoned you when you were still young to become a hunter."

 **"I know."**

"He chose to become a Hunter over raising you! "

 **"Isn't that amazing?"**

"Huh?"

 **"Being a Hunter is so great, he was willing to abandon his own kid!"**

"It's a dangerous job! You never know when you might lose your life! Don't you understand?"

 **"I don't. But I want to know more! I want to become a Hunter and discover why it was so important to Dad!"**

"...You really are Ging's son"

This is probably the best time for me to make myself known. So I knock on Gon's door and walk in.

 _"Aunt Mito, he won't be going alone. I'm going to. Someone has to make sure that he doesn't do anything reckless. And besides, it is the older sibling job to make sure that their younger sibling never gets hurt."_

I can tell that both Gon and Aunt Mito was shocked. Though the look soon changed on Aunt Mito face to Understanding and relief.

"I knew you wouldn't let Gon go by himself. You were rushing to get all the herbs and medicine found on this island collected. You have everything packed? Everything both you and Gon will need?"

 _"Yes, Aunt Mito. I doubled checked. I have everything we will need. If not I'll buy it from the shops we come across."_

Aunt Mito sighs but smiles and walks out of Gon's bedroom. I look at Gon to see that he is in a state of shock but that soon changes and I find myself with my arms full. Gon sure moves fast when he wants to. I chuckle quietly when his breathing even outs. It seems Gon has fallen asleep in my arms again. I tried to place him in his bed but he wouldn't let go. Look like Gon will be sleeping in my arms tonight. I lay down on his bed and slowly falls asleep.

 **~~~Eight Hours Later~~~**

The next morning Aunt Mito walks us outside the house to say our goodbyes for a little while. I listen to Gon and Aunt Mito talk.

 **"I promise I'll pass the Exam. I'll pass the Exam, and I'll become a Hunter."**

"Just promise that you'll come back safely. Can you do that?"

 **"Uh-Uh, I promise."**

" Pinky swear made whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles. Sealed with a Kissssss!"

I smile when Auto Mito Hugs Gon. She is our Second Mother after all well In my case, it would be third. Each one can't be replaced by the other.

"Gon"

 **"Thank you, Mito-san"**

I watch Gon run ahead. I turn to Grandmother and give her a hug before turning to Aunt Mito. Aunt Mito pulls me into a tight hug.

"Promise me, promise me that you will keep yourself and Gon safe."

 _"I promise. I'll send you a letter every week to keep you in touch with how the Hunter Exam goes."_

She gives me a kiss on the forehead before she lets me go and I run to catch up with Gon. He does run fast after all. I find him waiting for me at the harbor. We get on the boat and see all the villagers there waiting for the boat to leave.

With the island not far in the distance, Gon shouts out to the villagers.

 **"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world! Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!"**

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 2  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ Gon can be so cute sometimes but he can't always read the atmosphere in a place. I heard people on the boat talking about Gon. I do not like it when people talk badly to Gon. I do not like it at all.

I could feel my eye begin to burn. I must calm down. I can't let anyone see my eyes turn scarlet. Deep breaths. There I am calm. I look down at Gon.

 _"Gon, Ignore them. They have no idea what they are talking about."_

Gon smiles and starts to walk forward and I follow but we are stopped in our tracks when there is small bang on the deck. One of the crew members had dropped a crate of apples.

"What are you doing, Katsuo?"

"At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor."

Gon heads down to the crew member when one of the other crew members kicks him over. Now there was no reason for them to do that. I hate bullies.

"Why are you bent over?"

Here comes the captain. He should sort them out. Hopefully. I follow Gon down the stairs heading towards Katsuo.

"Hey, Losers! Don't slack off."

"A-Aye, Sir!."

The two crew member sure did run off quickly.

"Hey. Didn't you hear me? Move that box!"

"A-Aye, Captain!"

The captain has no reason to be so harsh to him. He didn't fall on purpose. Gon picks up the apple that fell near the edge.

 **"Hold on"**

"Thanks"

Gon is so innocent. I hope he keeps it through the Hunter Exam. Hmm, that noise. I look at Gon. It seems that he has heard it too. The seagulls are panicking. A storm must be heading this way.

 **"A storm's coming"**

The captain seems a bit surprised at Gon's remark.

"How can you tell, boy?"

 **"That's what the seagulls are saying."**

"What?"

Gon jumps up the ship towards the sail and smells the wind. It is getting moist. The storm is getting close.

 **"Plus.** **It's a huge storm that's coming! It's true. I can tell by the smell. "**

I can see that the captain recognizes the look in Gon's eyes. It must be the same look that can be seen in both mine and Ging's eyes. He must know Ging.

While the storm happens we go under the deck inside a room. These people were having a go at Gon yet they can't even handle a sea storm. Pathetic.

 **"Hikari-Nee, Can I have some herbs from your bag?"**

 _"Seasickness ones?"_

 **"Uh-Uh."**

 _"Here you go"_

Gon then goes around giving the other people some of my herbs to make them feel better. I can see two people looking at me but I just ignore them and they soon look away.

I can only see two other people that aren't affected. There is a boy who seems to be the same age as me. He has blond hair and gray eyes. He is wearing a blue tabard decorated with a red colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. He is reading a book while lazing around in a hammock.

The other person is a tall, manly- looking, fairly, muscular young man with small brown eyes, black hair and a spiked crew cut. He is wearing a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of tea shade sunglasses. He is eating an apple. It seems it was a sour one as he pulled a face.

I wonder what book he is reading. I enjoy reading. I always have but it does depend on the book I suppose. I hear the door open and I see the Captain looking around. Umm, is he an examiner? He must be. He only seems to be focusing on Me, Gon and the other two people not affected by the storm.

Katsuo comes rushing in with some water that Gon asked for. People are naturally drawn to Gon after all. I can see out the corner of my eye that the boy my age and the other man were looking towards where Gon was. Are they curious about Gon too? Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

The captain calls the four of us into his office. Ahh, so he must be an examiner. I wonder what he wants to know. Gon was curling up in my lap once again. He always seems to be in my lap or in my arms. He says it calms him down and makes his feel safe. The Captain starts to ask us a question.

"First, tell me your names."

Gon goes first bless him. He is so energetic.

 **"I'm Gon."**

 _"I'm Hikari."_

The blond haired boy goes next.

"I'm Kurapika."

And then the last boy.

 _"It's Leorio."_

Umm, I wonder how old Leorio is. He doesn't seem to be over 25 but I'm not certain.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?"

 _"Hey, if you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!"_

So Leorio hasn't clicked on that the examination has already started. I wonder if Kurapika has. He seems smart.

"Just answer the questions!"

 **"My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island Because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter."**

 _"Hey, Kid. You're not supposed to answer his question!"_

 **"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"**

 _"Not a team player, huh? I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."_

"I agree with Leorio."

Ohh Kurapika is talking now. I thought he wasn't going to.

 _"Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"_

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie."

 _"Hey! Are you listening to me?"_

"However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

 _"Hey, you. Don't ignore me!"_

The captain looks at me, which causes the other two to look in my direction as well.

All I do is raise an eyebrow. I thought my answer would be obvious.

 _"You didn't expect me to let me cute, innocent brother go alone did you? Well, that and I want to look for my adoptive dad as well. He did save me after all"_

The Captain seems to be taken aback by my answer. Didn't know that Ging adopted me then? Gon snuggles closer to me and starts to make small purring sounds like he always does in this position.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question. Hey, Katsuo."

"Aye, Captain"

"Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts."

This shocks Kurapika and Leorio. They didn't click on then. I thought they would have done.

 _"What do you mean?"_

"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun."

 _"What?"_

"There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don't have time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw. If they couldn't handle a little storm they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."

 **"So, he says."**

 _"Should have told us sooner."_

"I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe."

"So, you want to become a bounty hunter? The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time."

I completely freeze. Another person survived. I wasn't expecting that. So that group was called the Phantom Troupe. I will probably help Kurapika with revenge but first I must get the scarlet eyes back. I have managed to find 10 pairs so far. Of course, they are hidden in my trunk and only I can get inside so they are safe there. I was snapped out of my murderous thought when Leorio starting to talk.

 _"So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a Hunter?"_

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio."

 _"That's Leorio-San to you!"_

"Places accessible only to Hunters, Information otherwise unobtainable. Actions otherwise impossible. There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle."

There seems to be a lot of tension between Leorio and Kurapika. Of course, Gon breaks that up. This is Gon after all.

 **"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?"**

 _"Me? I'll make it short. I want money. Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!"_

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio."

 _"That's three times now. Step outside. I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."_

"Take that back, Leorio. Take that back!"

 _"That's Leorio-San to you."_

"Hey, Boys! I'm not finished yet!"

 **"Just let them go."**

"Huh?"

 **"Mito-san and Hikari-Nee once told me if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they're angry. It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should let them settle it themselves."**

I can hear what Gon is saying but I can't say anything. I am seriously trying to calm down. I know for certain my eye will be glowing scarlet red. I know Kurapika made Leorio mad but he should not have said what he did. Especially it had brought up the memories of the day they were killed in front of me. I managed to keep those memories at the back of my mind. Deep breaths. That's better. I'm calmed down and my eyes shouldn't be red anymore.

"Captain. L-Look."

"If we get caught by that Waterspout, the ship will sink."

"Lower the sails"

"Aye!"

 **"I and Hikari-Nee will help!"**

"Uh-huh, come with me."

We run up to the deck and try to pull in the sails. Kurapika and Leorio are still fighting but I completely ignore what they are saying. Katsuo slips off the rope and goes flying overboard. Kurapika and Leorio go to hold him but don't reach. Gon being Gon jumps to catch him and Kurapika and Leorio grab a hold of Gon's legs so they don't fall into the water. I don't interfere because I knew Gon would be alright and besides it stopped Kurapika and Leorio Fighting.

 _"You Idiot! If we hadn't grabbed your legs you'd be shark bait now."_

"Honestly. How reckless can you be?"

 **"But, you did catch me."**

"Huh?"

 **"You both caught me!"**

 _"Well, I guess so."_

"Gon"

 **"Katsuo-san!"**

"Thanks, Gon! You saved my life."

 **"I couldn't have done it alone. These two helped save you."**

"Huh?"

"Thank you very much."

"No, you don't need to thank me."

 _"Well._ _Yeah, I'm glad you're okay."_

"Yeah! So I'll be returning to my station!"

I heard Kurapika let out a small laugh.

 _"What?"_

"I apologize for my rude behavior. Sorry, Leorio-san. "

 _"Wh-What's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers. Just call me Leorio. Leorio works. I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."_

"No, it's okay."

I want to say something to Leorio, but should I? They stopped fighting and he apologized. However, I need to.

 _"Leorio."_

He looks towards me.

 _"Promise you will not say what you said before again."_

Both Kurapika and Leorio looked startled when I said this. But I need him to promise to not say those works again."

 _"I promise"_

I smile softly in reply to his promise. I then heard the Captain laughing so the four of us turn in his direction.

"I like you guys! I'll take responsibility for bringing you three to the port closest to the exam site."

 **"Really? What about your test?"**

"Like I said. It's my decision to make. And all four of you pass!"

Of course, this sent Gon cheering but we are one set closer to our goal of being Hunters and finding our dad Ging.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 3  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ The Captain drops the four of us Dole Harbour. This is meant to be the closest harbor near the Examination site. Overall, the boat ride was fun. Made some new friends is a bonus I suppose. Gon needs more friends instead of just me. Especially male friends. There are some things I won't be able to explain to him. Kurapika and Leorio head towards the map while I and Gon stay behind to talk to the Captain.

" **Thank you, Captain. We had a great time!"**

"I had fun, too. Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice."

 **"Advice?"**

"Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop? You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site."

 **"A shortcut? Got it! So, I just need to head for that tree! I'll do that Captain. Thanks! "**

"Best of luck!"

 **"Yep! Same to you! Take care!"**

Gon runs off again. He does that a lot. I turn to the Captain and bow.

 _"Thank you for taking us here. Now I must go and catch up with Gon."_

I bow once again and wave goodbye before running and catching up with Gon. He wasn't that far in front. I found Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon in front of the map. Of course, I know that someone will follow us. He did hear our conversation with the Captain.

 _"Huh... That's strange."_

 **"Why?"**

 _"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City. That tree is in the opposite direction."_

"Perhaps you misheard him?"

 **"No, he told me to head towards that cedar tree. Right, Hikari- Nee?"**

 _"Huh? Ahh yeah, he did."_

"I see"

 _"And this notice isn't any help! Where, exactly in Zaban City are we meant to go? "_

"Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information. Just another test before we'll be allowed to take the Hunter Exam."

 _"I already knew that."_

 **"Anyway, we'll go have a look. Right Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"Yeah, might as well. More fun that way."_

 **"The Captain must have had a reason to suggest that."**

 _"Hey. Hey. Are you serious? The bus to Zaban is about to leave. We should just take it. Hey! Man. He's gotta learn that you can't trust everyone."_

I follow after Gon but not before calling out

 _"Do you really think I would allow anything to hurt my brother?"_

I hear Kurapika following behind me as well. So what is he more interested in? The Captain's advice? Or Gon? Probably Gon.

 _"Hey! Kurapika!"_

"Gon's behavior interests me more than the captain's advice. I'm going with him and his sister."

 _"Oh, is that so? See ya. Wasn't very long... Nice knowing you guess he's not as Independent as I'd thought."_

Kurapika soon caught up with us. I wonder how long it will be before Leorio comes running to catch up with us. Ahh, here he comes.

 _"Wait, wait, wait. Wait for me! Well, I knew you guys and the lady would be lonely without me. And it's no fun traveling alone. So I decided to stick with you guys a while longer."_

It didn't take him that long to catch up at all now did it. More interesting this way. That man is following us still. I wonder when he is going to come out and show himself.

The four of us carry on walking over the field to find an abandoned town. It isn't empty though. There seems to be a lot of people in one area waiting altogether. Is this another examination test? Do we need to be tested before we are allowed to go up to the cedar tree? Umm, it seems it is going to be that way.

 _"This place is creepy. I don't see a single person."_

 **"No, there are plenty here"**

 _"What?"_

Door open slowly to the left of us and some people wearing white masks come walking out dragging a cart with an old lady sitting in the middle. Is she the examiner this time? Should I tell the other three? Or let them figure it out themselves? I'll let them figure it out themselves I think.

 _"Wh-What's with the freak show?"_

The old lady starts speaking.

"Exciting..."

 _"E-Exciting?"_

"Exciting..."

 _"Exciting"_

Why is Leorio copying what she is saying? Is he nervous?

"Exciting two-choice quiz!"

The people in mask started playing the instruments they were holding. I was trying to hold back my laughter. Their faces are amusing. A quiz? Two choices?

"You boys and girl are headed for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town."

"Huh?"

"I shall administer a single question quiz."

 _"H-Hold on! What's going on here? "_

"You'll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer and you're disqualified. You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam."

"I see. Then this is part of the Hunter Exam."

 _"I see how it is. I happen to be a quiz expert. Wait, only one question?"_

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect. "

 _"Hold on! All Four of us share on the question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I'm disqualified, too?"_

"As if that would happen! What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening. "

 _"What was that?"_

 **"But you know... This way's easier since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not good at quizzes. "**

That true. Gon isn't very good at any type of quiz. But he has the right idea. This way is easier. That being said, how long is that person going to stay hidden for? He's starting to get on my nerves. He can't even follow without being heard or seen correctly. He walks loudly, he managed to step on some twigs and he is breathing heavily.

 _"I suppose."_

"Fair point."

Ahh, he showed his self.

"Hey, there. Hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first."

 _"Who are you?"_

 **"He followed us here, all the way from the port."**

 _"Huh? Seriously?"_

 _"Not like he did a good job of hiding himself,"_ I mumbled under my breath hoping no one would hear me.

"Sorry, Kid. I happened to overhear your conversation. "

We turn to the old lady when she speaks again.

"What will you do?"

 _"He seems eager to take it. We should let him go first. That way, we'll know what kind of question to expect."_

 **"I don't mind"**

 _"I don't mind either"_

"I have no objection."

"Then I'll get to it."

"Here is your question. Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which will you save?"

 _"H-How is this even a quiz?"_

Leorio has a point. This quiz doesn't make any sense. Each person would have a different answer. Beside no life important to you can be replaced. None of them can.

"The answer is 1."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because you can't replace your mother. But you can find another love."

 _"What?"_

It doesn't take that long for the old lady to answer.

"You may pass."

Hmm. May you pass? Not that he was correct? So he wasn't correct but incorrect with his answer. But why does she let him pass?

 _"What?"_

"You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios."

 _"Hey now! That's all bull! How was that the right answer? Are we supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that's considered correct? Hey, Say something!"_

Gon seems to be thinking about it. Gon's so cute when he tries thinking answers to questions hopefully his brain doesn't overload again. Kurapika doesn't seem to have the answer just yet.

 _"I won't put up with this sham. I'll find a different route."_

"It's too late. Refuse to take the quiz and you're disqualified."

 _"Th-That's just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers! There is no right answer!"_

"No right answer. I see! Leorio! "

"Wait! Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer, and you're immediately disqualified. Here's the question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son, or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue? "

Kurapika has figured out the answer to the question. Gon is probably figuring out the answer still. But it seems that Leorio hasn't figured it out at all even though he even said the right response earlier.

"Five"

"Four"

Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Buzz. Time's up."

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 4  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ As soon as the old lady said this Leorio jumps at her with a wooden stick. I'm not going to make it there in time. Ahh, Kurapika is there. Luckily, he managed to stop the wooden stick with his weapon before it can touch her. Leorio it seems is a hot head.

 _"Don't stop me. Kurapika. I won't be satisfied until I've taught this hag a lesson!"_

"Calm Down, Leorio!"

 _"How am I supposed to calm down?"_

"You'll waste our correct response."

 _"Correct response?"_

"We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response."

 _"Silence? What do you mean.."_

"You hit the nail on the head. This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state 1 or 2m as the answer. In other words, we weren't meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response."

 _"But, what about that other guy?"_

"They never said he gave the right answer. She only said, "You may pass." In other words, this path is the wrong path. Am I right?"

"Precisely. The correct path is over here. This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you'll reach the top."

 _"Oh, so that's what this was about..."_

"A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site."

It seems Leorio understand now as he drops the piece of wood he was carrying.

 _"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness."_

"Don't be. I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you."

 _"Huh?"_

"Do your best to become a good Hunter."

I heard Gon let out a long sigh. I turn around to see that Gon plonk himself on the floor. No doubt tired from trying to think of the answer. So like him. But he isn't wrong. What would you do if you were placed in that situation? Where could you only save one person that you cared about? How would you be able to choose?

 **"It's no use. I can't think of an answer."**

 _"You were still trying to find an answer? You can stop."_

 **"Huh? Why?"**

"The quiz is over."

 **"I know. But.. But you know. What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person...What should I do then? It wouldn't be right to choose just one. But one day, I might have to make that choice."**

 _"Gon"_

 **"Hikari-Nee"**

 _"You can worry about that when it happens. Besides, it's not like you will have to handle the problem alone. You have me after all."_

All of us waves goodbye to the old lady and start to walk down the dark tunnel. We carrying on for over two hours and still haven't come near the cedar tree. We have seen many signs warning us of Magical Beasts, however. Of course, Leorio is complaining again.

 _"It's totally dark out. Walk two hours, she said? It was two hours, two hours ago! Damn! Another Beware of Magical Beasts sign? Are we ever gonna make it to the exam site? I'm hungry! I need to take a dump! I've gotta take a leak, too! "_

 _"He sure does complain a lot."_

 **"Leorio! We'll leave you behind!"**

"I see it!"

We finally make it to the tree to see a wooden cabin there. There are no lights on and it looks like there is no one home. However, there is also no sound of animals which is suspicious. Another examination?

 _"Hello? Anyone home?"_

 **"Are they out?"**

 _"We're coming in"_

The four of us go in to see a shocking sight. The house if a mess. There is a man lying on the floor in a puddle of blood and there is a yellow furred Magical beast standing above him with a woman in his arms.

"It's a Magical Beast!"

 **"A Magical Beast?"**

"A Transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko! They can take human form! That's an extremely intelligent creature!"

 **"There's a woman in his arms."**

 _"And the guy on the floor needs medical attention."_

The Kiriko escapes through the window with the woman.

"P-Please. Please save my wife."

"Leorio, we'll leave the injured man to you!"

 _"Got it!"_

Gon heads after the Kiriko so I follow and so does Kurapika after telling Leorio to stay with the husband. This must be another examination. The Kiriko uses the tree to hide but due to Gon and me living on an island, we can see more clearly in the dark. We can see the faint shadow that he leaves behind. We easily manage to catch up.

 **"Kiriko! Let her go!"**

"Take her from me, if you can!"

After hearing the Kiriko speak Gon lost his concentration and he missed the next branch and fell back to the ground. I slow down to make sure he is alright but I also keep an eye on the Kiriko so we don't lose where he goes.

 **"Wow! He can talk"**

"That Magical Beast, the Kiriko, uses human speech."

 **"Oh. That makes this a lot easier! "**

Gon jumps back into the trees again and shouts at the Kiriko. For a distraction I suppose. Gon's plans work most of the time.

 **"Hey! Silly Kiriko!"**

"What?"

With the distraction, successful Gon was able to catch the Kiriko of the guard and hit him on the head with his fishing pole. The woman falls from the Kiriko's arms but luckily Kurapika was still on the ground and was able to catch her. Gon runs after the Kiriko but I stop and goes to where Kurapika and the woman is.

 _"Kurapika, is she okay? Do you need anything before I head back after Gon?"_

Kurapika looks down at the woman carefully. It seems he was looking for any injuries. I looked as well and saw the tattoos that were on her wrist. I raise an eyebrow at that. Those tattoos show you being single for life and yet she has a husband. Test? Most definitely. Should I tell Kurapika? Nah, he can discover the truth himself.

"No, she is fine. Go after your brother."

I kiss Kurapika on the cheek as a sign of thanks that was used in the Kurta clan. I wonder how many hints I will have to give before he figures it out. With that done, I turn the other way and run after Gon.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ Did she just kiss me on the cheek? Why did she do that? A sign of thank you? But how does she know how to show thank you like the Kurta clan did? She seems to be giving me a puzzle to figure out instead of telling me. I'll have to look out for any more clues she gives me.

That being said, I must focus. The woman started stirring in my arms. I look down and see the tattoos shown in her arms. Leorio appears from the bushes.

 _"Kurapika! You okay?"_

"Leorio!"

 _"Whew. Guess you guys are all right."_

"How is that man?"

 _"Yeah, no worries. The wound wasn't as deep as it looked. I gave him some painkillers, and he's sound asleep in the cabin."_

"I see."

I use my wooden sword to hit Leorio in the face.

"How did you know? How did you know I was an impostor?"

The Form of Leorio changes into a Kiriko. So it was a Kiriko in disguise.

"I didn't think that you were. I told Leorio to take care of the injured man and he consented. Given the Magical Beast is still on the loose, I attacked you for foolishly leaving an injured man on his own. That's all."

The Kiriko flees leaving me with the woman.

"Now, I need you to answer my question. Who are you?"

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I finally catch up with Gon when he is crouching on a tree branch.

 _"Gon, is something a matter?"_

 **"Hikari-Nee. I'm just looking for the direction that the Kiriko went in."**

We both look around and we hear some leaves rustling. And there is the Kiriko.

 **"Wait!"**

We both chase after the Kiriko again. I wonder what we have to do to pass the examination. The Kiriko jumps through some bushes and we follow to near fall off a cliff. I manage to stop at the edge but Gon had jumped off. But he uses his road to jump back p to the edge. We turn to see that the Kiriko was sitting on top of a tree.

"For a kid, you're pretty quick. Didn't expect you'd land a blow on me."

This Kiriko is different from the one we were originally chasing. Is this the wife? Gon seems to notice this as well.

"You're about to discover the high price that accomplishment came with!"

Gon looks at me confused. Probably due to the different Kiriko in front of us. I just smile and nod my head. The Kiriko bringing his claws down towards us when Gon asks the question we were both had in our minds.

 **"Who are you? You aren't the one I hit. Are you his friend? "**

"How can you tell that I'm not the same one?"

 **"Huh? Your face is completely different. And your voice is a little higher and thinner. Right, Hikari- Nee?"**

 _"Yes, I am guessing the other Kiriko is your partner. And the couple playing the husband and wife is your Daughter and Son."_

The Kiriko starts laughing. Did we say something funny? I didn't think we did.

 **"What? Did I say something funny?"**

"Hey, sweetheart. Come out here! You're gonna love this"

"Hmm, How many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?"

"I'm ecstatic!"

It seems Leorio and Kurapika can't tell them apart though.

 _"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?"_

"No, not at all.."

 **"You see, the one Kurapika, Hikari-Nee and I beat up is the husband."**

 _"Gon, they can't tell the difference between them. The husband is the Kiriko on the left."_

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam."

"I'm their Daughter!"

"I'm their Son!"

 _"Man, you had us fooled."_

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It's quite difficult to locate it. "

"So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site."

 _"Oh, that's how it works."_

"But we don't help every candidate."

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam."

"Kurapika-dono."

"Yes."

"You successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as a single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he I very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes."

 **"Way to go, Kurapika."**

"Yeah."

"Leorio-dono."

 _"Yeah."_

"You never realized my true identity. However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe."

 _"S-Stop it. It's embarrassing."_

"Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass."

 _"R-Really? Thank goodness."_

 **"You did it!"**

"Hikari-dono."

 _"Yes."_

"You knew from the beginning that this was a test. Yet you made sure that my daughter wasn't hurt when she fell before going after your brother. You also have a superhuman physical ability and power of observation just like you brother. Thus, you pass."

I smile softly when I feel a weight around my stomach. Looks like Gon is being clingy again.

 **"You did it, Hikari-Nee."**

"And finally, Gon-dono."

 **"Yes!"**

"Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass."

Gon lets go of my stomach to fit bump with Leorio and Kurapika. He doesn't move away from me though. Looks like he is going to be clingy for the next couple of hours.

"We will now take you to the exam site."

All four Kiriko's change into their Magical Beast form and the take us up into the sky and carry us to the exam site.

 **"Isn't it great that we all passed?"**

"It's too early to celebrate. We've merely earned the right to take the real exam."

 _"What's wrong with celebrating a little? We're making progress. "_

"Honestly, you people really should think."

 _"Hey! Why must you be such a smart-ass?"_

 _"Leorio!"_

He looks in my direction.

 _"If you carry on doing that, you will fall."_

Even the Kiriko agrees with me, well they did start falling.

"Stop moving around. If you fall, blame yourself!"

Leorio doesn't listen to what anyone says, now does he. Oh well, next stop Exam site.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

" _Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
" _Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** " **Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 5  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ We made it to Zaban City. Three of the Kiriko's fell back to the cedar tree but the Son stays behind with the rest of us. He is taking us to the exam site.

"As navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site. In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a Navigator's help."

I look to the left where Gon was to find that he isn't there anymore. Now, where has he run off too? Well, he hasn't ever let Whale Island so this is a new setting for him. I find Gon going from booth to booth looking at all the items that are displayed.

"Hey, wanna try one? It's Zaban's famous panda-frog-on-a-stick! A true delicacy!"

"This brooch was excavated from Zaban's underground palace. I bet that it's a national treasure."

Gon is being drawn in. He is too innocent to see if someone is trying to scam him out of money. Ahh, Leorio is talking. Got to concentrate on the conversation they are having.

" _You know, Zaban city is quite a shady place."_

"Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types."

" _What are you doing, Gon? We're going."_

We make it to some buildings and the Navigator points to one of them.

"I believe, that is the building."

"Huh?"

The boys look at the tall glass building but the Navigator wasn't pointing to that one but the one to the right. Do I tell them? Or let them figure it out for themselves? Nah, they can figure it out themselves I suppose. More fun that way.

" **It's tall. They have a really nice building."**

" _So this I the exam site. This is what draws ..."_

"Hunter applicants from across the world."

" **My first shot at the Hunter Exam... Was this how Dad felt when he first arrived?"**

Their faces are going to be hilarious when they see the real building for the exam site.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hmm?"

"Over here."

"What?"

"Here."

He points at the small restaurant that is next to the building they were originally looking at. I look at Gon with an eyebrow raised and a small smile on my face. He rushes up to me and snuggles on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair. Hopefully, this will calm him down a little. He is too excited.

" _Wait, this isn't funny. Isn't that an ordinary restaurant? You can't possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?"_

"I do."

" _Huh?"_

"No one would ever expect the Hunter Exam, with its millions of candidates, to be located here, right?"

" _That's true."_

The five of us walk inside to see a cozy place. There is a man behind the counter cooking.

"Welcome! "

"Is the back room open?"

Backroom open? Ahh, a code to get into the exam site I assume.

"What will you have?"

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light. For Four. "

"For Four. How would you like them?"

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked."

"Got it. Let yourself into the back room. "

Yeah, that was definitely the code to get to the exam site. But how can it be in the back room? It wouldn't be big enough. Though first there is one thing that I need to point on. _"Hey, Shouldn't we go to the toilet first? Just in case?"_

The pause in their walking before agreeing. I head to the toilet first before coming back out. While the three of them were having their turn in the toilet I go up to the counter and get four packets of fries and four bottles of water. Never know when we will be able to have any food or anything to drink. I hand over their food when the order was finished.

We head to the back room to find that there is a round table in the center of the room with four chairs. There aren't any windows just the door. It is a plain room with crème walls at the top and red panels at the bottom with a red and gold border.

"Wait here."

" _Wait? Where are the others?"_

"One in every ten thousand... "

"Hmm?"

"The number of applicants who make it this far. You've done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good luck."

Gon walks up to the Son and shakes hands with him. Gon has good manners. Both I and Aunt Mito did raise him after all.

" **Thanks!"**

"I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well."

As soon as he leaves the room and closes the door, the back room starts to move. Ahh, an elevator? That means that this will take us to the exam site which must be below this restaurant.

" _What?"_

"It appears this room is an elevator."

" _Bastard... That meant that he expects us to fail this year."_

We sit down at the table and begin to eat. We are silent for a few seonds before Kurapika starts talking.

"One every three years."

We turn to Kurapika. He seems to know more about the Hunter Exams than anyone else. But I didn't expect anything different.

" _What's that?"_

"The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam."

" _Huh?"_

" **It's that unusual?"**

"Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain. It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies, who consequently never retake the test."

" **So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters."**

I don't like the look that just appeared on Leorio's face. It means trouble. Well in his terms it means Leorio doing or saying something that he thinks is right.

" _But of course, my friend! Hunters make the most money in this world!"_

Ahh knew that was coming. He seems to be focused on money. Though not for the reason he originally said on the boat when the Captain asked. He has a deeper meaning than that. Ahh, now Kurapika is starting too.

"No. Hunters are the noblest in this world."

" _Glory hog..."_

"Money grubber!"

Yep, here the two of them go again. They sure do get along well. Ahh not good they are going to get me and Gon involved.

" _Gon! Hikari! Listen... Every year, over fifty Hunters make the list of the world's hundred richest people!"_

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all second-rate. True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order."

" _Now, look here... Once you're a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?"_

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters."

" _The fame and money... That's why people wish to become Hunters!"_

"Profound knowledge, a healthy mind, and body, and unyielding conviction...Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!"

"Gon! Hikari! What do you think? Which kind of Hunter do you hope to become?!"

I'm just going to ignore this argument of theirs. Seriously, each person has a different type of Hunter they want to become. Gon seems to be struggling to answer. He hasn't put much thought into the Hunter he wants to become beyond looking for our dad.

" **Well, when you put it that way..."**

Ahh, a bell. We must have reached the exam site. Look like Gon was saved by the bell. Literally. It seems they have stopped arguing now though.

"I think we've arrived."

" _We'll continue this later."_

The door open for us to see a lot of different applicants down here already. There aren't many females down here though. There is a lot of tension in the room, I wonder if Gon will notice the tension this time.

" _Strange atmosphere down here."_

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and in the city. Each is a master, in their own right..."

" **Excuse me..."**

Gon hasn't been able to read the atmosphere in the room again. I really have to teach him to be able to notice if someone is tense of not.

" **Everyone's really tense."**

We were all snapped out of our thoughts when a person who has a green head shaped like a bean appears in front of us holding out a tag with a number on it.

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

" _Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
" _Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** " **Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 6  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ He sure has a weird shaped head. And why is it green? Sure are weird things to see in this city.

"Hello. Please take a number. Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it. "

What are these numbers for? Is seems everyone else is wearing one too. Leorio has 403, Kurapika has 404, Gon has 405 and I've got 406. Are these meant to prove we are taking the Hunter Exam?

"Haven't seen you guys around before."

There is a man sitting on a pipe to the left of us. The man has brown hair, thick eyebrows, and square nose. He is wearing a blue top with gray sleeves and pants and blue shoes. He is wearing the badge with the number 16. I don't like this person. I can tell just by looking at him that he is bad news. He gives off the aura of being a bully. I must make sure to keep an eye on him, just in case he tries anything.

"Yo!"

" **You can tell we're new?"**

"More or less. After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt."

 _"Thirty-five times?!"_

"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran."

Ahh, now I understand. He is one of the rookie crushers. And considering a number of times he has taken this exam, he seems to crush rookies a lot. I must be extra careful and make sure he doesn't do anything to put Gon into danger.

" _That isn't something to brag about."_

"Indeed."

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

" **Thank you."**

I have to teach Gon not to trust every person that he meets. It will get him in trouble in the end. But Gon is naturally a friendly person so that might be a bit difficult.

"My name is Tonpa."

" **I'm Gon. These are Kurapika and Leorio. And this is my Nee-Chan Hikari. Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?"**

"Well, I have the most experience here, but there are a few others. For instance, there's him. Number 255, Todo, the wrestler. He's unmatched in strength. And he's smarter than he looks. On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges, so you don't want to end up on his bad side. And then... Number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He's getting old. But there still isn't a better martial artist around. Then you have the three brothers, Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well, thanks to their excellent teamwork. And number 384, Gerreta, the Huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures, by blow dart and club. They are much more, but they have taken the test the most times."

" **Ah..."**

While looking around I see one person bump into a person that looks like a clown. He doesn't even apologize but carries on walking. That is so rude. I was listening to Gon talking to Tonpa again when there is a scream from behind us.

Ahh, it is the rude person from earlier and the person who looks like a clown. Ahh, his arms seem to be disappearing into flowers. How strange but it's pretty. He probably should have apologized when he bumped into the other person.

"Oh, how peculiar...His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

He doesn't seem to be the type of person that you mess with. He has a lot of blood lust that he keeps hidden most of the time until he lets it out.

"That psychopath is back again."

Ahh so he took the exam before, he must have failed it by killing someone when he wasn't supposed to.

" **Again?"**

" _Does that mean he took last year's exam?"_

"Number 44, Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like."

" _A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?"_

"Of course. Every year, the examiners and test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiner's determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too."

" _He looks dangerous. That much is for sure."_

 _"I truly don't care."_

" **Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"As long as he stays away from Gon, but if he tries hurting Gon that is another thing entirely."_

Ahh whoops, I think my eyes just flashed red. Hopefully, no one saw that.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ Did her eyes just flash scarlet red? No, I must be imagining things. Unless she is a Kurta too? But then why isn't her hair blonde? Did something happen to make it change color? Was she there when the clan was killed? How did she escape? I'll have to keep an eye on her and see if her eye change to red anymore or if it was a trick of the light.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I hope no one saw that. It would cause problems if someone else in this room did.

"Oh, right...A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?"

" _Oh, appreciated. As it happened, I was thirsty..."_

" **Thanks!"**

"Thank you."

"Best of luck to all of us!"

I open the juice that he gave us and caught a smell of something inside. Smelling more deeply I could smell the trace of strong laxatives. Ahh, so that is his game, is it? Not like it will work. Gon will take one sip and spit it out. I did make him learn all the different herbs flavors and scents just in case. And of course I am immune to all poisons due to the snake venom and phoenix tears still being in my blood stream.

Ahh, I knew Gon would pick it up.

" **Tonpa-San, this juice must be expired. It tastes funny."**

" _Seriously! That was close!"_

Kurapika and I poured the juice on the floor while Leorio had some in his mouth and spat it out.

"H-Huh? That's strange... I'm very sorry! I didn't realize the juice had gone bad."

" **It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?"**

"Y-Yes... I'm fine."

" **Hikari-Nee had me sample all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something's bad."**

"R-Really? That's amazing...Sorry about that again. I'll see you around. "

" _Talkative old man."_

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ While pouring the juice out of the can I could feel a poke in my side. I look to my left to see that it was Hikari.

"Hikari, is something the matter?"

 _"Kurapika, there was Laxatives in the juice. You didn't swallow any of the juice did you?"_

Laxatives? That explains why Gon said the juice taste funny.

"No Hikari, I didn't drink any. I take it this was the reason why you had Gon get used to the different grasses and plants?"

 _"Yeah, I am naturally immune to poisons due to something in my blood. But Gon is too trusting of strangers. So I had to make sure that he would be able to tell if someone thing is poisoned. Due to the funny taste, he wouldn't eat or drink it. It seems to have work and a bonus he doesn't lose his innocence like I had too."_

"I see."

 _"Kurapika, could you help me keep an eye on Tonpa? I don't think he is quite done trying to fail rookies. I heard some of the other people talking about Tonpa and they called him Tonpa, the rookie crusher."_

"Of course, I will."

I was caught off guard when once again she kisses me on my cheek. Is she really a Kurta?

 _"Thank you, Kurapika."_

I was about to ask if she was a Kurta when there is a loud ringing sound coming from at the front. When the wall came up there was a man with purple hair and curly mustache wearing a blue suit.

"I apologize for the wait. The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin! A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead. Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

No one leaves.

"Very well. All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One."

" _Of course, no one turned around and left. I'd hoped a few might withdraw."_

The people walking in front of us have started running.

" _W-What?"_

" **The people in front started running."**

"He's picked up the pace."

"I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

"Second Phase? What about Phase One?"

"It has already commenced. You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"Follow you? That's it?"

"Yes. I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

"I see how it is."

" **This test is weird, right Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"Hmm, yeah a little bit."_

" _I expect it's an endurance test. Fine by me. I'll be right behind you!"_

But there is the mental stress of not knowing how far we'll have to run. He's also testing our mental fortitude.

 **To be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
" _Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
"Killua Speaking"  
**"Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 7  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ We have all been running for over two hours. If I had to estimate we have run over thirty kilometers from the start. I can see many applicants have already dropped out. I have to be careful not to trip or step on those that are lying on the floor. Leorio seems to be struggling a little bit but he will be fine. He is stubborn after all.

 _Leorio's POV  
_ I underestimated the Hunter Exam. Every person here is a monster. It's a gathering of monsters...

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Ahh, it seems Leorio has got his second wind. It looks like he is about to start shouting at someone again. He sure does that a lot. I can hear the sound of skateboard coming up from behind us.

On the skateboard is a boy that seems to be the same age as Gon. He has spiky silver hair, very pale skin and blue eyes. He is wearing baggy clothing. He is wearing a long-sleeved blue turtle neck with a purple top, dark colored shorts, and purple shoes. He is on a yellow skateboard with red wheels and red arrow.

Hmm, that aura he gives off. An assassin? But not by choice? He would be a good friend for Gon and he would make sure that Gon wouldn't get in any permanent danger if I wasn't around.

" _Hey! Wait up, kid!"_

Ahh, here he goes. His facial expressions are funny though.

" **Hmm?"**

" _You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!"_

 **"What do you mean?"**

" _Why are you using a skateboard? That's cheating!"_

" **Why?"**

" _This is an endurance test!"_

" **No, it isn't."**

Trust Gon to interfere. But then he might get a friend his own age.

" **Huh?"**

" _Gon, what are you saying?"_

" **The examiner only told us to follow him."**

" _Whose side are you on. eh?"_

He seems to be looking at Gon. So it seems even he is drawn to Gon. Just like Kurapika and Leorio was.

 **"Hey, how old are you?"**

" **I'm twelve years old."**

" **Hmm..."**

He flips off his skateboard and catches it before he starts to run next to Gon.

 **"Guess I'll run too."**

 **"Wow! That was cool!"**

 **"I'm Killua."**

 **"I'm Gon. And this is Hikari-Nee."**

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ It's been about four hours since the exam began. We must have traveled at least sixty kilometers. How much farther do we need to go?

 _Leorio's POV  
_ Only one rookie, every three years, passes the Hunter Exam. So for a normal human like me, it isn't even worth dreaming about... Damn it.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Ahh, it seems Leorio has gotten tired again. He even dropped his briefcase. Gon stops running. Ahh, it seems he is going to wait for Leorio to start running again. But I think Leorio will be fine. Killua has attached himself to Gon already. He stopped because Gon stopped.

" **Hey, forget him. Let's get going. "**

Gon isn't the type of person to leave a friend behind. So I guess Killua will understand that by the end of the First Phase. Well, he is going have to understand that if he wishes to be friends with Gon.

" _Screw that...I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!"_

" _Gon"_

" **Yes, Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"He left his briefcase behind."_

" **Ahh!"**

Gon uses his fishing rod to get Leorio's briefcase and we start running again.

 **"Cool! Let me try that later."**

 **"** **if** **you let me try your skateboard, okay?"**

It seems that Satotz has picked up his pace again.

 **"Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?"**

 **"Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"Of course, you can. Just don't get lost."_

 **"Yay! The loser has to buy dinner."**

 **"Okay, You're on."**

"Ready. Go!"

I guess I'll catch up with Kurapika and Leorio instead. It will give Gon time with his new friend. I easily manage to catch up to them to see that Leorio has taken off his shirt and jacket but has left on his tie. His number plate is stuck on the right side of his chest.

"Leorio, are you okay?"

" _Sure! Just look at me. I realized that I can keep going if I don't worry about how stupid I look!"_

" _Leorio, Gon has your briefcase. You left it behind."_

" _Thanks"_

Kurapika takes of his tabard and places it in his bag before the two of us catch up to Leorio who ran off in front again.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "Leorio...I have a question. "

" _What? Is it too easy for you, Kurapika? Talking just wastes energy!"_

"Are you really trying to become a Hunter for the money? You aren't, right? We've only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that. Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren't very bright. But you're not a shallow person. I've seen many who live for money. You're nothing like them. "

" _You and your logic..."_

"Scarlet eyes. That's why the Kurta were targeted. We, Kurta, are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market."

While I was saying this I was looking at Hikari out the corner of my eye to see how she will react. If she really is a Kurta, then the mention of the Phantom Troupe should send her eyes red.

" _That's why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?"_

"They took every single eye from my brethren's corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes crying out in anguish... I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!"

Ahh, there. Her eyes just flashed red. It seems brighter than the other eyes in the Kurta Clan, however. So she really is a Kurta. Would she help me with my revenge? Or not? She looks after Gon like a sister after all. I'll have to find some time, later on, to talk to her to see for certain.

" _That's why you want to become a Hunter?"_

"Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I'll gain access to black market information."

" _But you'll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!"_

"The blow to my pride is nothing, measured against the suffering my clan endured."

" _Kurapika? Are you really the last survivor? Did any of the children manage to escape?"_

I hear her mumble under her breath

 _"I did try and hide the children when they attacked."_

I don't think she expected me to hear that. So that was why Pairo's body was near the floorboards. She must have hidden him, there.

"No, no children survived. Not even Pairo who was hidden."

" _I see."_

I see her eyes flash red when I mention Pairo. So that what she was after. To see if she managed to hide Pairo. I see a single tear fall from her right eye before she wipes it away. She was there when they attacked. So she must have seen it all happen.

" _Have you managed to get any of your clan's eyes back yet?"_

"No, Not yet."

" _I see."_

Does that mean she has some hidden away? It looks like she wants revenge but she is more focused on getting our clan's eye back instead. I'll have to talk to at some point later. She stays silent when Leorio starts talking.

" _Sorry, but I have no noble cause. I'm just after money."_

"Don't lie!"

" _I'm not lying!"_

"You really believe you can buy everything with money?"

" _You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures, but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!"_

"Take that back, Leorio! If you're insulting the Kurta, I won't forgive you."

" _Why? I'm telling the truth. If I'd had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"_

"An illness?"

 _"It was a treatable disease, The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naive! I thought I could become a doctor...I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge! Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream... What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on the money...so I want money!"_

Gon just came up near us with another boy.

" **See you at the goal, Kurapika. Hikari-Nee are you coming?"**

" _Yeah, I'll come with you and Killua."_

Ahh, so that is the other boy's name.

 **"Catch you later, old timer."**

" _I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"_

" **Huh?"**

" **No way!"**

 _Killua's POV  
_ Gon and his sister are running to the left of me. They both haven't broken a sweat since we first started running.

 **"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow. Man...The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun. "**

 **"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?"**

 **" Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing. What about you?"**

 **"Well, our dad's a Hunter. So I want to become a Hunter, like my dad. "**

 **"Hmm, What kind of Hunter is he?"**

 **"I don't know."**

He doesn't know? How can he not know?

 **"That's kinda weird."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"**

 **"I was raised by Mito-san and Hikari-Nee, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."**

 **"Who's Mito-san?"**

 **"Aunt Mito."**

 **"Oh..."**

 **"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."**

The exit is getting closer. We have nearly out of this tunnel. So Boring. I and Gon then continue our race with Hikari-Nee to the goal.

"Goal!"

 **"Yay! I win."**

 **"What are you talking about? I was faster..."**

 **"I was."**

 **"No, I was!"**

 **"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"**

 **"Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner."**

 **"But I was faster. Hey, who was faster?"**

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously."

 **"Oh.. Then I'll buy you dinner. Then you buy me dinner!"**

 **"I don't get it."**

 _"Gon, I'll make you are Killua some food later."_

Can she cook? Saves buying food I suppose. I wonder if she can bake sweets.

 **"Yay! Hey, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"**

"No, we still have quite a way to go."

 **"Oh..."**

It seems all of the other applicants have managed to catch up and get out of the tunnel. Including Kurapika and Leorio. It sure has a heavy fog.

 **"Hey, Kurapika!"**

"Is this our destination?"

 **"No, it isn't."**

"I see. The fog is fading."

 **"Really?"**

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 8  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ Why do I have the feeling something is about to happen? Is it just my imagination? I suppose I'll find out if something happens. This is still Phase one. It seems Satotz is explaining where we arm.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you...you're dead."

The entrance to the tunnel closes just as one of the applicants was walking out, locking him inside.

"These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit...Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived.

I completely block out the conversations going on around me at this point. It just most of the applicants being lied to and them nearly falling for it. Its obvious Satotz is the real examiner. He doesn't give an aura that says he is an animal. I would be able to see if he was otherwise.

Something is being thrown in my direction. I easily catch whatever it is in my hand. I look to see three playing cards. I look up to see three cards sticking out the fake examiner and three cards in Satotz hand.

"I see, I see. That settles it...you're the real one. Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure."

Vultures swooped down from the sky and started to pick at the dead body of the fake examiner. While the other applicants were watching the vultures, I throw the three cards back at Hisoka, without looking in his direction. I could feel Hisoka's gaze on me but I continued to look in front of me in Satotz direction.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away. "

 **"We cannot relax out the guard."**

 **"Yeah"**

"You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity? Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way.

 _"Tsk, another marathon."_

"And we're running through marsh this time. Running on the wet ground requires more energy." 

I don't know if I should run with Kurapika and Leorio or stay with Gon and Killua. I'm drawn to Kurapika but I think I need to stay with Gon. That must mean he is going to end up in trouble of some kind again. Ahh, this isn't good. Is seems that Hisoka is letting some of his bloodlust free. No one seems to have noticed it though apart from Killua.

 **"Gon...Hikari-Nee..."**

 **"Huh?**

 **"Let's move up."**

 **"Okay. We don't want to lose sight of the examiner."**

 **"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."**

 **"Smell? Hmm... I don't think he smells. Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up! "**

 **"Hey. Can't you feel the tension surrounding us?"**

 _"Killua"_

He looks at me confused with Gon's actions.

 _"Gon_ _has never been able to read if there is tension in an area. Trying to teach him how to but it isn't working so far."_

Ahh, there is Leorio's voice. He sure does shout loudly.

 _"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already be there!"_

"Don't worry about us!" 

**"What?"**

 **"Let's go, Gon, Hikari-Nee."**

 **"Ah, Wait!"**

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "We can't even tell which way we're going."

 _"It's okay. As long as we don't lose sight of the guys ahead of us..."_

The people that were running in front of us has disappeared. What is going on?

 _"What's going on?"_

Strawberries? Why are there strawberries floating in the air? A trap?

 _"Wh-What?"_

A turtle? This doesn't look good.

"This looks bad.."

 _Gon's POV  
_ There is a lot of screaming going on. Are Kurapika and Leorio alright?

 **"I hear people screaming all around us."**

 **"Just stay on your guard."**

 **"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..."**

 **"Mm?"**

The ground we are on just started moving. Where are we? In the frog' stomach? The frog's moving.

 _Leorio's POV  
_ This isn't fun. I wonder if the stick will hold long enough.

"Leorio!"

It is starting to break. Stabbing it in its eye seemed to work.

 _"Ouch."_

"Leorio, here's our opportunity." 

_"Y-Yeah..."_

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I don't think I like being inside a frog's stomach. It's slimy. The frog just threw the three of us up. Why?

 **"Guess he didn't like the taste of us."**

 **"It was this."**

 _"Ahh, the poisoned juice from Tonpa."_

 **"That was from Tonpa-San! Guess he saved us."**

 **"Well, I could have escaped."**

 **"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika."**

 **"Forget about them. Let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner."**

 _"Gon"_

 **"Hikari-Nee?"**

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "We've lost sight of the front-runners."

 _"Which way should we go? Stop! Over there..."_

Hisoka? Surround by some other applicants.

"When I saw you last year, I knew you weren't Hunter material."

"We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again."

"Sure"

"Huh?"

"I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it."

"Passing? Idiot! Look at this fog. It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!"

"Meaning we've all failed the exam!"

"So that's why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don't I play examiner...And judge whether you are Hunter material?"

"Shut up!"

He killed them all but one person with a single card. He is dangerous.

"Now, then..."

"H-H-Help! Hel-."

Again with only one card.

"Well? Care to participate, in my little game of examiner?"

This isn't good. Isn't good at all.

 _Killua's POV  
_ **"Cool...we've caught up to the main group, Gon, Hikari-Nee."**

They are not behind me. Where did they go? Maybe back to Kurapika and Leorio?

 _Leorio's POV  
_ This isn't good.

"Leorio. On my signal, we run in Opposite directions."

 _"What?"_

"He is vastly more experience in real combat. The two of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!

He is getting closer.

"Now!"

 _"I just can't do it...This may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!_

"Leorio?!"

"Mm, I adore that look on your face."

The stick goes right through him. What is happening?

 _"What?"_

What? The red ball is from Gon's fishing rod. What is Gon doing here?

 _"Gon?"_

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I can't interfere. Gon needs to learn to protect himself in case I'm not around.

 **"I made it in time.."**

"Not bad, little boy. Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon."

He is walking towards Gon very slowly. So, he is testing Gon, is he? Gon will pass. He is very stubborn after all.

"Allow me a closer look."

 _"Your fight is with me!"_

Leorio got over his fear quickly because Gon was in trouble. I guess Leorio passed whatever test Hisoka is doing due to that. I wonder if Gon will be able to hit Hisoka again. Ahh he just turned into smoke and disappeared again,

"You came to rescue your friend? Such a good boy."

Gon isn't getting anywhere due to Hisoka disappearing every time Gon hit him.

"And that expression..."

Gon is panicking. But I won't interfere until Gon asks for my help.

"Nice, Very nice. I'm getting excited now..."

 **"Okay!"**

It looks like Gon has come up with a plan. Will it work though? A diversion? It might work if he catches Hisoka off guard when Gon appears behind him. Gon was too loud. He must learn to be quieter when attacking.

My eyes flash red when Hisoka has his right hand around Gon's throat. I must calm down if Gon needs help, I need to be ready.

"How wonderful...I really do love that looks."

When Gon manages to open his eyes, he sees me standing in front of him next to the tree behind Hisoka. His eyes were clearly asking for help, it seems he is starting to lose consciousness.

In a matter of minutes, I had kicked Hisoka's hand of Gon's throat and Kicked Hisoka into the farthest Tree. Gon starts falling to the floor but not before I manage to hold him to my chest.

 _"Gon, are you alright?"_

 **"Hikari-Nee? I'm fine."**

He clearly isn't fine as he is snuggling into my chest. His ear is placed on my heartbeat. He only does this when he is scared. It seems that while I was distracted with Gon Hisoka has gotten up and made his way towards us.

"Do not fear. I will not kill your friend. He passed. Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter. Your sister passed too."

A ringing sound comes from inside of Hisoka's pocket.

"Hisoka, you should get back here. We're nearly at the Phase Two site."

"Okay, I'll be right there. It's always good to have friends."

Hisoka picks up Leorio and places him over his right shoulder before looking back in mine and Gon's direction.

"You can find your own way back, yes?"

Gon just nods. Is he scared? Or excited? Both maybe?

"That's a good boy."

Hisoka disappears in the fog with Leorio while Gon is regaining his breath, still snuggled in my chest. Ahh here is Kurapika.

"Gon! Are you all right? 

The fog is slowly disappearing,

 _Killua's POV  
_ **"Huh? Gon and Hikari-Nee aren't here..."**

How long until they're getting here? What are they doing?

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ ** _"This way."_**

"You can really tell?"

 **"Uh-uh. Leorio's cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away."**

He can smell more than an average person. I wonder is Hikari can do the same.

 **"Say, Kurapika...What did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?"**

How do I answer that?

"Hisoka was acting as a judge."

 **"A judge?"**

"Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It's possible that he was ascertaining each applicant's strength. Apparently, you, Hikari and Leorio must have met his standards."

 **"I see. But I was powerless to do anything against him. Hikari-Nee saved me from Hisoka."**

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?"

 **"Only because I surprised him. Beside, Leorio passed, even though he lost.."**

 _"Gon, I surprised Hisoka as well. He didn't know I was there so he didn't see my kick coming."_

So that's how she managed to pass the test Hisoka set. But female Kurta's are always protective of children,

"Hmm...Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits." 

**"Kindred spirits?"**

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique. It's quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste...That was his perspective."

Perhaps I said too much. Gon is quiet,

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part? "

 **"No...But I was pretty excited, as well. I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn't that strange?"**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 9  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ "Looks like we made it in time."

 **"Leorio..."**

Now then where is Leorio? Hisoka did have him. What is it with Hisoka and letting his bloodlust out all the time? Ahh, there is Leorio. He looks dazed. What is wrong with him?

 **"Leorio!"**

 _"Man, that stings...Why am I all beat up?"_

"Huh?"

 _"My memory is kinda hazy."_

He seriously doesn't remember? How could he forget what happened? Kurapika leans close to me and Gon and whispers in our ears.

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened."

 **"Yeah.."**

 _"True."_

 **Gon, Hikari-Nee"**

 **"Killua."**

 **"I can't believe you actually got here...I thought you were done for."**

 **"I just tracked Leorio's cologne."**

 **"Cologne? That was how? You definitely are weird."**

"Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park, So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you."

The metal gates open to show that there are a big crème building and two people sitting in front. There is also a lot of counters spread out on the grass. What are the counters for? Cooking? The man stomach keeps on groaning so it might be.

The man is a hulking figure with a large potbelly. He is wearing a long-sleeved yellow t-shirt and green trousers.

The female has blue hair tied into 5 top knots. She wears a bikini top with a mesh shirt worn over it, along with daisy duke denim shorts and red high heels.

"Will all applicants who passed the First phase please enter?"

We all enter the gates.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

His stomach is groaning again. But this time everyone else heard it.

"Wh-What was that sound?"

"You must be hungry."

"I'm starving..."

"There you have it. Phase Two will involve...Cooking!"

I enjoy cooking. It did help that I was made to cook since I was 4 in my previous life by the Dursleys.

"C-Cooking?"

"Wait! Cooking? We're here to take the Hunter Exam!"

"That's quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate. "

"Why do we have to cook?!"

"That's because we are...Gourmet Hunters."

And there laughing. They are only making it harder for themselves. They won't be able to pass if they carry on. besides sometimes getting the ingredients that you need is dangerous depending on where they are.

 _Satotz's_ _POV  
_ The Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara...their selection as examiners could prove problematic. Only fifty applicants. No, depending on the task, it's possible that fewer than ten applicants will pass Phase Two.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ "So, Gourmet Hunters, what are we supposed to make?"

"Buhara."

"The required ingredient is pork."

"Pork? As in pig meat?"

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"We get it. We get it. Let's just start. "

"Then, the exam's Second Phase begins now!"

I watch as everyone else runs to the forest. However, I stay behind.

"Free to use meat from any species of pigs? You have a real nasty streak."

"Choosing the ingredients was my job."

"Only one species of pig lives in the Biska Forest, correct?"

"I hope they don't get themselves killed."

While the two examiners were talking I take off my bag and my jacket. I look inside my bag and find the box holding all my books. I enlarge the box and look through it, looking for the book that I need. At this point, the examiners come over to me to see what I am doing.

"What are you doing?"

 _"Umm? I am getting my recipe book that shows the different dishes using meat. Took a while to get all meat recipe that there is written down though"_

I start flipping through it to find the right recipe which includes the pig meat that is found in this forest. The Great Stamp, the world most ferocious pig. Ahh, here is one recipe I can use.

I close the box holding my books and place the box back in my bag. I place my jacket and bag back on before moving towards the counter we can use to see if they have all the ingredients that I need. Looking around it seems that they don't. I'll have to ask.

 _"Menchi-san? Do you have these ingredients here?"_

I pass her my recipe book that shows the recipe I am using. She looks at my book before closing the book and passing it back to me.

"We have the ingredients you need in the kitchen through the doors behind us. I give you permission to use it."

 _"Thank you!"_

I go through the door to get to the kitchen. I look around the kitchen for all the ingredients that I need and they are all there so I walk out the kitchen and rush into the forest to get the pig meat I need. Not before bowing to both Menchi and Buhara.

 _Menchi and Buhara's POV  
_ Finally, someone who puts an effort into cooking. Hopefully, the recipe comes out right,

 _Gon's POV  
_ We run into the forest but Hikari-Nee Isn't with us. She must be talking to the examiners. She has her recipe book that she looks at when she is cooking something new. Nee-Chan is so good at cooking, I wonder if she will cook me, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio some in this part of the exam.

 _"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase."_

 _"I hope it will be that simple..."_

We slid down the slope but I stop when I get to the bottom. This causes Killua to bump into me, Leorio into Killua and Kurapika into Leorio.

 **"What was that about, Gon?!"**

 **"Found them."**

 **"Huh?"**

 _"Pigs! Uh... They're chewing on bones."_

"Don't tell me...They're carnivores?"

Ahh, they saw us. They chasing after us now. I wonder if Hikari-Nee has started cooking yet. I'm hungry. I may get some of Hikari-Nee's food when she finishes cooking.

 _"These pigs are crazy!"_

How are we supposed to hit these pigs? Their large nose protects them. The pig bangs into the tree and it causes some apples to fall on its forehead. It knocks the pig down. So we have to hit their foreheads.

 **"Just Maybe.."**

I use my fishing pole to hit the pig on his forehead hard and it worked. Yay.

 **"Could their foreheads be their weak points?"**

"So, the pigs evolved large, strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads.

Everyone manages to get their own pig now. The four of us and the rest of the applicants who have a pig runs back to the cooking stations.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I run deep into the forest until I get to the section where I knew where the pigs would be. Because I already know how to kill one of these pigs, I quickly hit it on its forehead. I then run back to the kitchen with the pig over my shoulder.

I first cut the pig up so that there is enough of the meat for seven people. I am hungry and I have no doubt that Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio are too.

I turn the oven on and preheat it so the meat will cook as soon as I place the meat inside. I quickly make the salad and the sauce with the ingredients I asked for. I then rub the blend of sauce on both sides of the meat before placing it in the over and waiting for it to cook.

The plates are set with the salad so all I need to do is wait for the meat to cook. It should only take 20 minutes due to the high temperature that the recipe is required to use.

20 minutes sure passed quickly and none of the other applicants are back yet. Probably still looking for the pigs. There are 30 minutes into the forest unless you know where to find them. I quickly place the meat on the seven dishes and take the plates outside. I place five of the plates on one of the counters and places a rune on the plate's wandless to keep them hot.

I then place the other two plates in front of the two examiners. While they taste my dish I take out my trunk again and place my meat recipe book back inside my library.

"This is delicious! You pass!"

"Have you cooked before applicant 406?"

 _"Yeah, I enjoy cooking. So I always cook when I have time. Especially baking sweets and such."_

"The meat is cooked all the way through. The sauce gives the meat a deeper flavor and the salad evens the dish out. This is delicious. So, you pass!"

 _"Thank you! Menchi-san, Buhara-san. Menchi-San is there a place where I would be able to get some more cookbooks. I have no doubt there are more dishes out there that I haven't seen before."_

"Hmm, there are some up to date recipe books in the kitchen. I already have some other copies of them so you can take the entire recipe books that are in there."

 _"Really, Thank you!"_

I end up hugging Menchi-San before running into the kitchen taking all recipe books in there. I get my trunk out again and place my news recipe books in the cooking section of my public library,

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 10  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ I do have more libraries in the different compartment that has the families I belong to but only I can read those books. There are 14 compartments in my trunk.

There is the Potter compartment, Black compartment, Ravenclaw compartment, Gryffindor compartment, Le Fay compartment, Ambrosia compartment, Peverell compartment and the Kurta compartment.

Inside of each of my family compartment, there is a library with all the family books. There is also a trunk inside each library that holds the amount of money that I have per family.

The Kurta compartment is a little different. There is a library with all the different books that the clan had. Of course, they are copies of the originals. There is also a fridge in one of the corners that hold 10 pairs of the Kurta's eyes that I managed to steal back.

There is the public library that holds the entire recipe books that I have and both nonfiction and fictions books that I had in my previous life and this life. In the library also hold all the photo albums showing my previous life and all the fun times that I had.

There is a weapon compartment. This holds all the different weapons from all of my families. When going inside the compartment all the weapons are hanging on the wall or are inside some cabinets. All weapons have runes on them that stops them from rusting and going blunt.

There is a household items compartment. This holds all of the furniture that was inside all of my properties that I had for each of my families. Again there is a rune on every item to make sure they don't wear and tear or go rusty.

The next compartment has all the different herbs, grasses, and plants that can be used for cooking or medicine. There is also plenty of medicine for every sickness that I could think off and a first aid kit if we need one. Of course, there is a lot of the potions that I made and plenty of the ingredients to make more if I run out.

The next compartment is a pantry. This holds a lot of different ingredients. This ranges from baking to cooking. All different meats, pasta, and vegetables. Again these have runes on them to make them stay fresh no matter how much time they are left in my trunk.

The last compartment is the Wardrobe compartment. This compartment holds all of my clothes in this life and my previous. There are also five different trunks on the left side of the one. The first trunks hold all items belonging to my mom Lily. The second hold all items belonging to me dad James. The third hold all items belonging to Sirius and the four hold all items belonging to Remus. The last trunk holds all the other treasure that belonged to all the different families I belong to. Of course, the trunk is labeled by the family name. The three items belong to the deathly hallow are hidden in this section in the back of the wardrobe in a box that only I can open.

I might as well eat my portion of the food while waiting for Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio to appear.

Ahh, here they come finally.

"Oh, my. They caught a lot."

 _Satotz's POV  
_ This year's applicants are very talented. However, the difficult part is yet to come. Number 406 has already managed to pass the test.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I don't think anyone apart from me is going to pass Menchi's test. They aren't putting any effort in it. They need to make sure it is cooked properly as well as making sure that is taste delicious. They are only thinking about the appearance.

 _"How do you like my cooking?"_

"Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!"

 **"I'm next!"**

"It's basically the same thing!"

"I am next! Please judge my creation."

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish..."

Kurapika has changed the appearance but has he remembered to make sure it tastes alright?

"Yuck! Appearance is important but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than #403!"

 _"Too bad!"_

"No better than #403..."

 _Killua's POV  
_ Where is Hikari-Nee? I haven't seen her since earlier. Ahh, there she is.

 **"Hikari-Nee? What are you doing?"**

 _"Killua? I'm eating my portion of food that I cooked. I have a portion for you, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio to eat. I bet you're hungry."_

She cooks us some food? Gon said she can cook. I take the plate that she hands me and takes a bite. This is delicious. If she is this good, then she should be able to bake as well.

The food off my plate was soon gone. Ahh, I'm full,

 _"Killua, can you take the other three plates to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio? Bring the plates back when they are done. I'll need to wash them up and pack them away,"_

 **"Sure"**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I watch as Killua takes the plates to them. As soon as they have one bite it's not long before the rest of the food is gone. They all enjoyed it then. I must cook for them more if I have a chance to during the other Phases of the Hunter Exam. Killua brings the three plates back to me so I quickly wash them up and put them back inside the kitchen I used.

I came back outside to see that Menchi hasn't passed anyone but me but Buhara ate everything that was presented. How is he able to eat more than should be able? How strange.

"That was so much food, I'm stuffed!"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed, too. Therefore, no one passes except from #406. We're finished here!"

"It's over?"

"What the hell?"

 _Satotz's POV  
_ As I expected, she's lapsed back into her old bad habits.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ "One person passed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Does she really mean it?"

"The exam is over?"

It's their own fault for making fun out of cooking and making Menchi-San make the exam harder than it should have been. There is a crash and I can see that #255 has broken one of the cooking stations.

"I won't accept it...I absolutely refuse to accept this!"

"In the end, you've still failed,"

"Stop screwing around! You asked for pork, so we risked out lives to-"

"I said to prepare the pork in a manner we both found delicious...only one of you made anything remotely delicious. You all did almost the same thing. There was no effort made...Just when I thought someone else actually tried, they only changed the appearance. Only one of you attempted to emphasize the flavor. I'm positive the rest of you didn't take cooking seriously!"

"Pork dishes are all the same..."

Ahh, Menchi-San is getting angrier because of their responses. This isn't good.

"Just say that once more. Any more crap from you, and I'll shove my arm up your ass and knock your teeth out! Don't mess with me. I don't want any lip from a bunch of amateurs who can't even roast a pig! Hey! What did you just say? Why don't you repeat it to my face?!"

 _Buhara's POV  
_ There's Menchi's bad habit again...After all, only a handful of chefs in the world can satisfy Menchi.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ "In other words, you people don't have the guts to try anything new."

"Shut up! I'm not trying to become a cook or a gourmet...I want to be a Hunter."

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"My goal is to become a Black List Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate! "

"Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an examiner...Better luck next year?"

#255 goes to attack Menchi-San but I doubt he will manage to touch her. She is still a Hunter.

"Don't mock me!"

Buhara-San sends him flying towards the gate. That should keep #255 quiet.

"Buhara, don't interfere."

"Well...If I hadn't intervened, you'd have killed him, right?"

"Probably. Let me clarify this...We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!"

"That said it would be excessive to fail all but one applicant."

An airship? With the symbol for the Hunters Association! Who came to calm Menchi-San down?

"That's the symbol of the Hunters Association! Is it someone from the Selection Committee?"

An old man jumped from the airship and left a big hole in the ground. He has a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretches earlobes with two piercings in both ears. He is wearing a traditional man's kimono in white and blue and a pair of Geta with one tooth. Who is he?

"Wh-Who's that geezer?"

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam...Chairman Netero."

"Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun..."

"Yes, Sir"

"You failed all but one applicant because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No, Sir. I lose my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary."

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!"

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

"I apologize..."

"Very well, How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results. "

"That's true...Then the new challenge will be... boiled eggs!"

"Boiled eggs?!"

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?"

"Mt. Split-in-Half? I see what you're doing. Certainly, I can."

The mountain sure is big. It won't be normal eggs. So what type of egg is here? Webs?

"Now, everyone...Look down there."

"Wh-What is that?"

"A Spider Eagles' web."

 **"They build webs down there?"**

That is a strong updraft.

"Look below the web."

 **"Those are..."**

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs."

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain, the eggs are also known as dream eggs."

"W-Wait a minute...You don't mean we..."

"I sure do."

"What?"

Ahh, I see. This looks fun. Menchi-San just jumped off the edge and landed on the webs below

 _"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?"_

Menchi-San lets go of the web she was holding and got one of the eggs.

 _"Hey...She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?"_

"No, she's not."

 _"Huh?"_

Ahh, here she comes. The wind carries her back up. That looks fun. I wonder if I can manage to get a few. I could use them in some of my cooking that I do.

 **"That looks fun...** **"**

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web."

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg."

"Y-You must be joking, No reasonable person would jump down there..."

 **"I've been waiting for this!"**

 _"Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, try and get more than one, please. I can use them when I manage to do some more cooking. I wonder if the dishes I make will taste different."_

 **"Yes, Hikari-Nee"**

The five of us jump down straight away. This looks so fun. One of the applicants let go but he was too early.

 _"Let's go"_

 **"Not yet."**

 _"Why not?"_

 **"There's no wind."**

"There isn't always an updraft."

 _"When's the next one?"_

 **"Wait"**

The web is starting to snap due to the weight of the people.

 _"What?"_

"The Web won't hold us all!"

 **"Gon, not yet?"**

Three other applicants let go and they fall into the ravine.

 _"It's gonna snap!"_

 **"Now!"**

We all let go of the web and get the eggs we need. I managed to get five eggs. A chance to experiment with them.

"And the rest of you? I guess you quit."

"It takes courage to concede, too."

 **"Here you go, Hikari-Nee!"**

 _"Ahh, thank you Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio."_

They all managed to get an extra egg each. So I know have 8 eggs to experiment with. Lucky. I take the eggs off them but not before kissing Kurapika on the cheek. It is our way of showing our thanks after all.

Everyone else was boiling their eggs and Gon was looking after mine for me, I add a rune to each of the eggs. Hopefully, no one is watching. Not like they would be able to understand what I am doing. I pop out my trunk and place the egg in the Kitchen compartment in the fridge to keep them cool.

Gon comes running up to me with my egg. This egg is way better than the one I get from the store on Whale Island.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs."

 **"Hey, Todo-san. Would you like a bite?"**

"It's delicious..."

"Now you've experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste. We're risking our lives for that joy."

"I was completely outclassed this year. I'll be back next year!"

I knew Gon would do that. So like Gon. Phase Two passed. Phase Three here we come!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 11  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ I wonder if this airship has a kitchen. I'll have to go and find out. I'll have to ask the boys what sweet they want.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I am his secretary, Beans."

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..."

Everyone sure became tense quickly.

"I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip."

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted."

 **"Okay, Gon! Let's explore the airship!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 _"Gon, Killua, Wait a minute."_

 **"Nee-Chan?"**

 _"I'm going to ask if I can bake in the kitchen so what sweets do you want."_

 **"Your chocolate chip cookies!"**

 _"Killua?"_

 **"Chocolate chip cookies are just fine"**

 _"Okay"_

Now they run off and I don't stop them. And I head towards the kitchen. Hopefully, I am allowed.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ _"How can they have so much energy? I'm hitting the sack."_

"You can say that again. However, I do have one concern..."

 _"Hmm, What's that?"_

"How many more phases are there?"

 _"Oh. They've never mentioned that, have they?"_

"On average, there are five to six phases."

 _"Which means we still have three or four to go...?"_

"All the more reason to rest now. 

"But you should be careful."

 _"Huh?"_

"The secretary only told us when we'll arrive at our destination. It's possible that the third exam could take place on this airship itself. And it doesn't necessarily mean we'll be contacted at 8 AM."

 _"Huh? Are you serious?"_

"Hmm, that does make sense..."

"You might wake up to discover that the exam has already ended. If you plan to make it to the next phase, don't let yourself relax on this airship."

 _"What the hell...Well, that was some good advice. Thanks."_

"We shall bear that in mind."

"Let's all do our best."

He is up to something so we might as well ignore everything he just said. Must be a way to get rid of rookies.

 _Tonpa's POV  
_ Yeah, right...Here's hoping that you're both nervous wrecks, come the morning,

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ There's no chance that the next phase will b held on the airship. Were that their intention, they wouldn't have said that we were free to do as we pleased. They would have told us to stand by.

Leorio's is already asleep.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Now, which way is the Kitchen? Ahh, here it is.

" _Excuse me."_

"Yes, young lady?"

 _"Is it alright if I come into the kitchen? I wish to bake some cookies if that is alright?"_

"Why, certainly. You can go to the back of the room and use the equipment there."

 _"Thank you!"_

I go to the back of the room and start to get out the equipment that I need. It didn't take me long to find everything. Now first thing first, I need to make the cookie dough. Make sure not to forget the chocolate chips.

Now that is done. I just need to cook them. I Place the dough onto the trays. From this dough, I managed to make over 100 chocolate chip cookies. That should be enough for the five of us to share. I can tell that Killua has a sweet tooth and would end up eating a lot of them before the rest of us manage to get any.

It only cooks 15 minutes for the cookies to be done. I leave them out to cool while I wash up all the equipment that I used. I find a big tin that isn't being used and I place all 100 chocolate chip cookies inside and close the lid.

I pack the rest of the equipment away and was about to walk out when I see Gon and Killua getting thrown out of the kitchen. They must have been trying to take some food.

 _"Thank you for letting me use your kitchen."_

"You got your baking done?"

 _"Yes! I made some Chocolate chip cookies. Bye!"_

I walk out to see Gon and Killua had moved to the Window further down the hall.

 _"Gon, Killua."_

 **"Hikari-Nee! You finished?"**

 _"Yes, I have."_

 **"Wow, awesome! Look, Gon! Hikari-Nee!"**

 **"Hmm? What is it?"**

Pretty. It looks like multicolored jewels.

 **"Wow! It's like the ground if covered in jewels!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Hey, I was wondering..."**

 **"Hmm?"**

 **"Where are your mom and dad?"**

 **"Hmm...They're alive. Probably."**

 **"What do they do?"**

 **"They're assassins."**

 **"Huh? Both of them?"**

 **"That's your first reaction? You really are a riot!**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"You're the first person who's ever responded seriously.**

 **"Well, you're telling the truth, right?"**

 **"What makes you think that?"**

 **"It's just a hunch right Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"Yeah, I can tell when someone is lying though."_

 **"That's weird...People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious. I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me...But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, as she told me I have the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parents, right? Its natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side, and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now, but if they find me, I'll send them packing."**

So #301 is one of his brothers in disguise. They give off the same aura. I must keep an eye on Killua and make sure that his brother doesn't get to him.

 **"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family, I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties..."**

What is Netero-San here for? I though the third phase didn't start until the morning? Unless he wants something else? I just look in his direction waiting to see what he was going to do.

He lets out some of his aura that stops Killua's and Gon's conversation and they look in the area Netero-San once was.

"Something wrong?"

For someone who is old. He sure moves fast.

 **"Ah, Netero-san...Did you see anyone coming from that side?"**

"No."

 **"You're pretty fast for an old man."**

"That little trick? I barely moved."

There sure is a lot of tension between Killua and Netero-san. But that is too be expected I guess after Netero-San allows a little bit of his aura out.

 **"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?"**

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored and was looking for some companions. By the way, I meant to ask the three of you...Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

 **"Uh-uh. It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading."**

 _"It has been fun so far, especially the cooking phase."_

 **"I'm disappointed...I expected the exam to be far more difficult. I assume the next phase will be more entertaining?"**

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that."

 **"Let's go, Gon! Hikari-Nee!"**

"Now wait just a moment. Would you care to play a game with me?"

 **"A game?"**

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!"

 **"Really? I'll play!"**

"How about it, eh?"

A game? Maybe I can get my Hunter's license this way and won't have to worry about anything else apart from keeping an eye on Gon. Netero-San takes us to a padded room and he has a ball on his finger.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you'd like. I won't touch you."

 **"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game."**

 **"** Why not give it a try first?"

 **"We just have to take the ball?"**

"Yeah."

 **"Hikari-Nee, do you want to go first?"**

 _"Sure, I don't mind."_

I want to get this out of the way so I can watch Gon and Killua have their turn. I want to see how close they get to get the ball from Netero-san. I rush towards Netero-San in a blur and while he was distracted by this I managed to the ball from him without him noticing.

 **To be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 12  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ **"Nee-Chan, you got the ball."**

 _"Yeah, but that was because he was distracted. So I'm not sure if that counts as a win."_

"Distracted or not. You did manage to get the ball from me. So, you pass. Here is your Hunter's License."

 _"Thank you, I still want to go to the other phase locations but I won't take part."_

"This is fine. Now, who is next?"

 **"I'll go next."**

I wonder what Killua is about to do? Ahh, isn't that an assassinate technique, Rhythm Echo. He has mastered that quite a bit. I'm impressed especially at his age.

 _Killua's POV  
_ Hikari- Nee sure is fast on her feet. He's looking down on me.

 **"I see lots of Killua's!"**

Damn, he keeps darting around. Is he really an old man?

"What? That's it?"

In that case, I'll stop his movement!

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Ahh, I better get out some crème for Killua's leg.

 **"Ouch... Right on his pivot leg!"**

 **"Ow!"**

 _Netero's POV  
_ He didn't hold back with that kick. If I were an ordinary person, that would have shattered my leg.

 _Killua's POV  
_ Damn...His legs are hard as iron...

 **"Killua! Tag! Tag! It's my turn!"**

 _"Killua, give me you injured leg."_

 **"My leg?!**

 _"Yeah!"_

She takes out a tub of crème from her bag and opens it. It has no smell to it. She takes a little bit on her finger and starts to rub the crème where I hurt my leg kicking the old man. As soon as the crème is put on the pain in my leg stops altogether.

 _"Has your leg stopped hurting?"_

 **"Yeah."**

 _"Good."_

Is that what feels is like to have an older sister/mother figure looking after you? I like it. It makes me feel warm.

 _Netero's POV  
_ What will this kid try? He appears to be a very honest boy.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ **"Okay!"**

I wonder what Gon is going to do. He can use his speed. He is quite fast due to being raised on Whale Island.

Ahh, I think he jumped too high. Probably forgot he is inside a room not outside.

 **"Ow!"**

 **"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!**

 **"I messed up there."**

No matter how hard both Killua and Gon try they can't seem to get the ball.

"You boys aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?"

 **"Why, you..."**

 **"Okay...I'll get you this time!"**

"Here they come."

Ow. That got to hurt. They just hit their heads together. Ahh, clever thinking Gon. Kicking off your shoe to increase your range? But will it work? Netero-San has got many more years of experience. They seemed to be getting some hits in.

 **"Chance!"**

"I think not!"

Killua was so close just then.

"You and your little tricks!"

"It's Mine!"

They were so close. I think Killua will be stopping now. His assassin side is coming out.

"I commend you on your efforts."

 **"You're amazing, Netero-san! Really amazing!"**

 **"Forget it...I give up. I lose!"**

 **"Huh? Why? We still have time. And just now, we came really close."**

 **"Jeez. You really have no clue, do you? The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg."**

 **"What?"**

 **"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year and never take the ball from him."**

"Oh, you figured it out? And here, I thought I'd fooled you."

 **"So that's what he was doing."**

 **"Ha-Ha. You really know how to piss me off, old man. Let's go, Gon! Hikari-Nee!"**

 **"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer."**

 **"Huh? Didn't you hear what I said? It's useless! You won't be able to take the ball from him!"**

 **"Yeah! I don't care about the ball. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-San use his right hand before the time runs out."**

 **"I see...Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep.**

Killua walks out the room. Killua needs me at the point I think.

 _"Gon. I'm going after Killua. I'm going to get some sleep as well. Make sure you get some sleep before the time limit, promise?"_

 **"Okay! I promise Nee-Chan"**

I quickly follow Killua out the door to see two other applicants bang into Killua and then picks a fight. Killua kills them. I walk to the dead bodies and move the two of them near the wall so they aren't in the way.

 _"Killua."_

 _Killua's POV  
_ Damn it! Now I'm in a bad mood. Well, I guess there's nothing for it.

"Hey. Wait up, Kid."

"You bump into us, and then ignore us?"

"Bastard!"

I quickly kill the two of them and carry on walking. If I hadn't stopped then, I'd have ended up killing that old man to get the ball. I stop when I hear Hikari-Nee call my name.

 _"Killua"_

I turn to see that she had moved the bodies near the wall. But it's her eyes that startle me. There is any disgust for what I just did, no there is only one emotion shown. Worry. For me? Not for the two men I killed? I don't understand.

She walks in front of me and pulls me into a hug. I can hear her heartbeat in her chest beneath my ear. It doesn't sound like she is scared of me either.

 _"Killua, are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

Did she just ask if I was alright? Truly? Doesn't she care that I killed someone?

 **"You don't care that I just killed two people? You aren't afraid of me?"**

" _No, I don't care, You didn't start it. They did. And why would I be afraid of me new little brother? I have no reason to be afraid."_

Brother? Truly? She's so warm. I wonder why I feel so safe. Is this why Gon most of the time can be seen snuggled into her chest and sitting on her lap? It must be why.

 _"Killua? Do you want some of the cookies I made? I forgot about them earlier."_

Cookies? Ahh, she was making some Chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate!

 **"Yes, Please!"**

 _"Here you go!"_

She opens a tin. It is filled with cookies. There are at least over 60 cookies inside. She sure did bake a lot. For the five of us? It looks that way due to the amount of them the tin. I take one of the cookies and take a little bit. Yum! This is delicious. She made a delicious meal earlier so I didn't expect any different.

I ate 10 cookies before I started to feel tired. I could feel myself relaxing in Hikari-Nee's arms and slowly find myself falling asleep.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Bless him! He has fallen asleep! And it is a deep sleep so he won't wake up if I move. I put the lid back on the tin and put the cookies away. I pick Killua up and carry him snuggled into my chest to the room where Kurapika and Leorio are resting. I go inside of the room and I sit down next to Kurapika. I put a blanket over me and Killua before I find myself falling into a light sleep. I have to protect my Little brother now, don't I!?.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ I wake up slightly when I felt someone brush against my side. I open my eyes to see that Hikari is leaning against me. But that isn't what surprises me, What surprises me is that Killua is snuggled into her chest under the blanket in a deep sleep. Killua doesn't seem to be the kind of person to allow himself to fall asleep deeply. But he is. It must be due to the warm and safe aura Hikari gives off. This was my last thought before I let myself fall back to sleep


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 13  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ Why do I have a weight on my chest? I look down to see that Killua is still asleep. He must have been tired if he is still asleep. I look at the clock on the wall in front of me to see that it is ten minutes until 8 AM.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination."

I guess it's time to get up. I go to wake up Killua and Kurapika but it turns out that I don't need to. The announcement woke them up. I place my blanket back in my bag before looking out the window to see we were approaching a big tower.

 _Killua's POV  
_ I can't believe I fell into a deep sleep. I never fall into a deep sleep. Was it because I was sleeping on Hikari-Nee? It must have been. I won't need to go to sleep for the next three days if I don't need to. But if I end up next to Hikari-Nee again, I will probably end up falling asleep again.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "What is this place?"

"There's nothing here"

"Ahem...Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top if Trick Tower."

"Trick Tower?"

"To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success. Best of luck to everyone!"

 _"Are we supposed to climb down?"_

"That would be suicide..."

"Maybe for a normal person. But a top-class rock climber can handle this. No problem."

 **"Wow..."**

 **"He's going down pretty fast."**

"Looks like I'll be the first one to pass the Third Phase..."

What are those birds?

 _"G-Guess we can't climb down the side..."_

"Yeah."

 _"What's up?"_

"There are fewer people around."

 _"What?"_

"I count twenty-three, which suggests almost half of the applicants have already found an exit."

 _"No way. When did they do that?"_

"That means there must be some hidden doors that lead below."

 **"Kurapika! Leorio! Hikari-Nee!"**

"What is it, Gon?"

 **"Look. I found a hidden door."**

"I see now. So we can descend by flipping the stones."

 _"Okay! Great job, Gon! Let's head on down!"_

 **"But I'm confused."**

 _"About what?"_

 **"There are also hidden doors, here, there, over there, there and over there, as well."**

 _"That many?"_

"Six hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps."

 **"And it looks as though each door can only be used once..."**

 _"Seriously?"_

 **"We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge."**

"Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time."

 **"In other words, only one person can use each door. We'll have to split up. Gon and I decided that we're each going to choose a door."**

 **"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap! What are you guys gonna do?"**

 _"I can live with that. Luck is part of the game..."_

"I have no objection. Then that settles it."

 _"Let's go, on the count of three."_

 **"I guess this is goodbye for now."**

"We'll meet up again, at the tower's base."

 **"Let's go...One!"**

 **"Two!"**

"Three!"

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I land on my feet to see that I have appeared inside a room of sorts. It has a sitting area and some bookcase. There are also three doors. The one of the left of me doesn't open but the two in front of me do. The first door shows a kitchen and the other door shows a bathroom. Is this where I have to stay during this phase.

"My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner. Due to already having your Hunter's Licence you can't take part in this phase or any of the remaining phases. So you will spend your time here. You may use the kitchen and bathroom at your own leisure."

I am a bit sleepy but the first thing I need to do is go to the toilet. After doing that I went into the sitting area, take off my bag and jacket, and get out my blanket. As soon as my head hit the soft cushion I am asleep.

 **~~~Three Hours Later~~~  
** I slowly begin to wake up. My eyes flicker twice before they open. I rub the sleep out of them while stretching my back with a satisfying crack. Hmm, I'm hungry after getting the sleep I needed. I think I will make myself some eggs on toast. I will use one of the spider Eagle eggs. They were nice. I quickly make myself some food.

 **~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~  
** I was right. The Spider Eagle eggs are delicious, more delicious that any other eggs. I go back into the kitchen and wash up all the equipment that I used. I then head back to the sitting area and I get out my one of my book from my bag. I get 'The Wolf Princess by Cathryn Constable'. I sit down on one of the chairs and begin to read.

 **~~~Hour Later~~~  
** I had got to chapter four when the door to my left began to open. So it is electronic and can only be opened by Lippo. When the door fully opens it shows Gon, Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio. Why have they come to this room for? Lippo speaks up and says that the four of them have to spend fifty hours in this room. How did they even lose Fifty hours in the first place?

Gon and Killua are the first to see me. The pair of them runs up to where I was sitting. I put my book to the side just in time for both Gon and Killua to snuggle up to me. Gon I understand but Killua? I didn't think he would allow himself to relax so deeply?

It wasn't long before the pair of them run off to explore the room. I saw that coming. Both of them aren't the type to sit still for long. Kurapika sits down next to me, Tonpa sits on the chair and Leorio sits on the seat on the opposite wall.

I had Kurapika and Leorio tell me what they had to do. I have no comment on Tonpa. I saw that coming from the start. He is a rookie crusher after all. I knew Gon would be able to think of some solution to his round. He does when he needs to. Kurapika did well, staying calm at least until he saw that spider but I can't talk. I get the same way when I see a normal spider.

I even knew the outcome to Leorio's match before they told me. Leorio is a major pervert so that outcome would be obvious and the only one. I was worried at first when they told me who Killua was against but then I remember that he is an assassin and a professional so his opponent didn't have anything on him.

They did ask why I was in this room and I told them about already getting my Hunter's license before this phrase. They both congratulated me just like I knew the pair of them would.

There was movement on the floor in front of me and Kurapika so we look there. We probably shouldn't have, it was a spider. Not good! My eyes are starting to burn. I can't hear anything. It is completely silent.

 _Killua's POV  
_ Bloodlust? Where is this coming from? Two different places? One is coming from Kurapika. And the other is coming from... Hikari-Nee. Her eyes are red. Same clan as Kurapika? The Kurta? This isn't good. The females are harder to calm down than the males are.

Hikari-Nee's bloodlust only appeared when they saw the spider. Looks like I should keep anything to do with spiders away from Hikari-Nee as well as Kurapika. But how will we calm Hikari-Nee down? Kurapika will probably calm down himself but what about Nee-Chan? Maybe Kurapika will be able to calm her down being from the same clan.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I'm struggling to calm down. It's not working. No matter how many deep breaths I take, it still isn't working like it normally does.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ I have to calm myself down. I can feel the bloodlust coming off Hikari. But it is harder for a female Kurta to calm their selves down when they are angered. I look in her direction to see that her eyes keep on flashing red and she is breathing heavily. She has trouble calming down. I pull her into my lap and place my arms around her waist. This was how my father called mother down when she couldn't control her anger.

It seems to be working. Her eyes have stopped flashing red nonstop and her breathing is going back to her normal rate. Why do I enjoy having her in my arms? I'll find out eventually if I continue spending time around her.

"Hikari, have you managed to calm down a little bit?

She has calmed down a little but not completely as she still isn't talking. She nods her head. I guess that is all I will be getting out of her for a little while. What else did father do to calm mother down? Ahh, I remember. He used to play with her hair. It relaxed her. I wonder if this will work.

Her hair is soft. Why isn't her hair the normal blond color? It has taken to be moonlight silver/golden. It beautiful and matches her glowing green eyes. Her body starts to relax and falls back so her back is touching my chest. She makes me feel warm. Why does she make me feel this way? We haven't even known each other that long. Her breathing slows and evens out. It seems she has fallen asleep.

 **~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~  
** I feel stirring coming from my chest. I look to see Hikari was beginning to wake up. She opens her eyes and I can see that there isn't any sign of red. She has calmed down fully. She looks cute when she first wakes up. Her eyes are glassy and her head is messed up.

I could feel my cheeks begin to warm. What is this feeling that I am feeling? Am I beginning to fall in love with her? I know Kurta's only fall in love quickly if the person is their other half. Does that mean she is my other half?

"Hikari, are you alright now?"

She smiles at me and gently pecks me on my cheek. It sends shivers down my spine and sends warmth through my whole body. I could feel my cheeks beginning to warm up again. But I manage to calm down. Hopefully, she didn't see that. She has kissed my cheek before and my body didn't react like that. So why did it this time?

 _"I'm fine, thank you Kurapika!"_

"You're welcome!"

 _Hikari's POV  
_ After completely waking up, I head towards the kitchen. I think by now that the four of them would be hungry. But I need to make something filling. Meat perhaps. Hmm, Beef I think. Now a dish to make I think I am going to make one of my favorite dishes…Chili Con Carne. I take off my bag and jacket and start to get all of the equipment that I need.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ There is a fridge in here but a homemade meal is more filling. And if Hikari is making the dishes then it is going to be delicious.

I follow Hikari into the kitchen and leans up against the door. She takes off her jacket and I can see Greek writing on her arm. James Potter? Lily Potter nee Evans? Sirius Black? Remus Lupin? They weren't the names of anyone in our clan. So who are they?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 14  
** _Kurapika's POV  
_ I continue to watch as Hikari moves gracefully around the kitchen. I wonder what she is going to make us. I know she is going to make us a meat dish but I couldn't see what dish she actually chose from her book.

 _Killua's POV  
_ Is Nee-Chan cooking again? What is she going to make this time? Her cookies were delicious. I see Kurapika leaning against the Kitchen door watching what Hikari-Nee is doing. I see a tattoo on Nee-Chan's arm. I can't see clearly what it says though. Looking at Kurapika's face I can tell that he will eventually end up asking her about it.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I was startled by a voice behind me.

"Hikari, have you decided what you are going to cook?"

 _"Yeah, Chilli con carne. One of my favorite dishes."_

 _"_ What meat?"

 _"Beef mince as well as tomatoes, kidney beans, rice and the chilli con carne sauce." Takes under an hour to make."_

I take out two sauce pans. I fill one with water and place in enough rice for 6 people. I put oil in the other pan before putting in enough mince. I put the mince on a low flame while I put the rice on a medium flame.

While the rice and mince are cooking, I look for the chilli con carne sauce sachets and pick up two. I get a measuring jug, fill it up with the required water, place in the two sauce sachets and use a whisk to mix the sauce and water together. I get a sieve and rinse out the kidney beans before placing them next to the sauce.

The rice is nearly done so I place the mince on the high flame and let it start to cook. Once the mince is cooked I add the sauce and stir it together. I then add the Tomatoes and kidney beans before stirring it all together again.

The rice is done, so I put the mince on a low flame so it doesn't go cold. I place the rice in the sieve and get rid of the excess water let behind. I get out six plates and dish out the rice so we each have the same amount. I turn off the mince and again put the same amount of each plate.

I leave my food in the kitchen and take out everyone else food and places it on the table. It not that soon before they are at the table eating their food. I head back into the kitchen and quickly wash up the equipment I have used and pack it away.

I then eat my own food. It has been so long since I have had chilli con carne. I think it has been over a year since I last had it. It seems to taste better than the last time I had it. I wonder why?

After half an hour, I had finished eating and I started washing up my plate and fork. Kurapika then walks in the kitchen with the other plates. I take them off him and begin to wash them up. I dry the plates and fork and then pack them away. I wash the counters that I used before turning the kitchen light off and going back into the other room.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ That was delicious. I don't think I have ever had this dish before. I see that everyone else had finished eating and had a satisfied look on their faces, even Tonpa which is surprising. I pick up the plates and forks and take them into the Kitchen so it saves Hikari the time of coming out to get them.

I stand there watching. She knows her way around a kitchen that is for sure. She quickly washes up the plates and forks before drying them and placing them back where they came from. She then starts heading back to the other room where Gon, Killua, Leorio and Tonpa are. She sits in the chair opposite the bookcase and lets herself relax but not before putting a tin of chocolate chip cookies on the table.

I sit next to her and warmth spreads through my body. Why this time? I'm not even touching her like I was earlier.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Killua seems to be letting Gon use his skateboard. This won't end well. This room is too small for them to be on the skateboard in the first place.

 **"If you hesitate on the first step, you'll hurt yourself."**

 **"Got it."**

Leorio looks worried. Why is he worried for? The loss of hours?

 _"Hey, Kurapika. Once we've spent fifty hours here, we'll have fewer than ten hours, right?"_

"Yes, that's correct."

 _"That's way more than enough time!"_

"You're a fool!"

Ah great, Tonpa is going to start. There is going to be another argument between the two of them again.

"Phase Three lasts seventy-two hours. And each phase is designed to weed out half of the remaining candidates. So, on average, it's meant to take seventy-two hours. Just more proof that you're an idiot."

"Well, our chances of reaching the goal within ten hours will depend on the remaining trials."

 _"Yeah, that's true."_

"But when we've got a guy who's so down on his luck, he can't even win a simple game of rock-paper-scissors...You deliberately lost a bet, just to satiate your libido. Then you chose rock-paper-scissors, a contest you couldn't win."

 _"Shut up! You surrendered without even a fight!"_

"Sure, I surrendered. But I only wasted a second of our time. You lost, squandering fifty of our remaining hours. Take some responsibility, huh?"

I ignore the rest. They just are going to start arguing again. Ahh, that was close, the skateboard nearly hit Leorio. I knew the room was too small for they to be playing with Killua's skateboard.

It is soon night-time but I can't get to sleep. Everyone else seems to be asleep apart from Killua but I didn't expect anything different. I sit up on the chair both my and Kurapika were sharing and stretch.

This causes Kurapika to wake up. Whoops! Didn't know he was a light sleeper. He saw my tattoo earlier. I wonder how long it is going to be before he asks about it.

He sits up and stretches before turning in my direction. Ahh, here it comes. He is going to ask now.

"Hikari, who are the names on your tattoo?"

I can tell Killua is listening but I don't mind him hearing.

 _"I remember my past life."_

"Your past life?"

 _"Yes. James Potter was my father, Lily Potter nee Evan was my mother, Sirius Black was my Godfather and Remus Lupin was my uncle. In my previous life, I was a witch due to my dad being a wizard and my mum being a witch. I don't like talking about it so it would be easier for me to show you instead."_

I take out my trunk and get my pensive out. I place all my memories from my previous life inside it. I only choose the most important memories. He doesn't need to see all of my previous life. This pensive is different. It shows the memories as a screen on top of the pensive so you don't need to stick your head inside.

The memories start playing one after the other. My birth. My 15 months with my parents, Sirius and Remus. My parent's death trying to save my life. Finding my Mom's, Dad's, Sirius's and Remus's trunks in the attic. Seeing the Grim, Meeting Remus and Sirius. Time spent with Sirius and Remus, their deaths, meeting Mom's, Dad's, Sirius's and Remus's spirits and finally the last battle with Voldemort.

I wonder what Kurapika will say after watching these? He speaks after a few moments of silence.

"So, that is what those names were. They are your family."

 _"Yeah, so If I took a blood test I would come up with two Mothers, four fathers, two Aunt's, one Uncle, five Grandmothers, four Grandfathers and one sibling. That is my family in my previous life and this one."_

"That's true."

 _"Come with me Kurapika!"_

I take him to my trunk and I take him down the stairs that led us into the Kurta compartment.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ I wasn't expecting that. Being forced to fight a war for everyone instead of the adults who should have been sorting the problem out instead of leaving it to a child. That is all she was when they placed the burden on her. But she did it, through it all she still finished what she was forced to do. She did lose her only family in the process though.

She takes me down the stairs of her trunk and leads me to a room. The room has a fireplace and a long chair placed directly in front. Then there is a tonne of bookcases filled with books. On one of the walls, there is a fridge. Why would she need a fridge?

 _"Look in the fridge. It's not much but it is a start"!_

I go to the fridge and I freeze once I see what is inside. 10 pairs of our clan's eyes. I knew she had some eyes from our clan but I was only expecting one or two pairs, not ten.

"How?"

 _"When they attacked the village, they chased me after I tried to hide the children. Didn't work though. Anyway one of the members chased me and she had ten pairs of our clan eyes on her. Somehow she started burning and died but I managed to get the eye and hid them in my trunk and placing the trunk back into the tattoo before being found by Gon's father, Ging and fainting. I stayed with Ging for a year. He trained me physically before taking me to Whale Island and leaving me with Aunt Mito. He blood adopted me too so he is one of my fathers."_

So she was definitely there when they attacked. She focused on hiding the children before making the members chase her instead. I walk in her direction and pull her into a tight hug. She has been through so much in her previous life and this life and yet she stays strong for the people around her. Never caring about herself. I must make sure she take care of herself more, not just everyone else.

 _"The library has a copy of every book our clan had before the village was attacked. I made copies of all of them months before. When they attacked the village, I destroyed all the books I could find so they couldn't get any information about our clan."_

"Thank you"

I go through the bookshelves trying to find the book I was hoping was here. I quickly found it and we both head out of her trunk. We get out of the trunk and she quickly closed her trunk and placed it back into her tattoo.

 _Killua's POV  
_ I wasn't expecting that. This must be the reason why she seems more mature than other people her age. Not to mention she gives off the feeling of being warm and safe. She natural looks after children and gives them the feeling of being able to trust her. I must make sure Nee-Chan looks after herself more.

 _Gon's POV  
_ I don't think they knew I was awake. I saw the memories Nee-Chan's memories she showed Kurapika. So she, not my real sister which I already knew because she told me, but due to my dad blood adopting her she is my half sister. Well, she is my sister either way. Blood doesn't matter. She has always looked after me, protected me from anyone and everything that could cause me harm.

That must also be why she had me sample all the different herbs, grasses and plants so that poison won't affect me like it doesn't affect her due to her blood. I think Killua sees her as a sister as well so I've gained a brother. I think Kurapika likes Nee-Chan so I may gain another brother.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ It seems Gon woke up and watch my memories as well as Kurapika and Killua. Oh well, I would have shown him eventually anyway. Still got Forty hours left in this room.

"Can't sleep?"

 **"That's not it. I can go two or three days without sleep."**

"Ten hours have passed, huh..."

 **"There aren't any window, so it's hard to tell. But it's probably morning."**

"Most likely."

Killua throws a pillow at Gon just for Gon to throw it back. He isn't asleep. Now there is going to be a pillow fight between the two of them. Tonpa keeps on putting his foot in front of Leorio's face. On purpose no doubt... we are all awake at this point.

Later on, Leorio is taking a nap, Kurapika is reading, Tonpa is clipping his nails and Gon and Killua are playing with his fishing rod. I am starting to fall asleep. I walk up to Kurapika to see he is still reading so I move his book out the way and put my head in his lap and cover myself with my blanket and fall asleep straight away. He helps me relax and makes me feel safe.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 15  
** _Kurapika's POV  
_ Why is she laying on my lap for? Not like I mind. Because I don't. She hasn't been asleep since earlier for two hours so she must be tired by now. And there isn't anywhere for her to go to sleep due to the other seats being taken.

She seems to trust me more to keep her safe when she sleeps. Is that due to being from the same clan? Or a different reason? Hopefully, it is a different reason if what I read from the book that I took from her trunk is correct. Hopefully, it is. It did say that for the bond to happen quicker we need to be in contact most of the time.

Killua uses Gon fishing rod and throws the end onto Leorio's trousers and pulls them.

 _"H-Hey… What are you doing? Hey..."_

 **"Just as planned!"**

 **"Nice."**

 _"Hey, you'll tear my pants. Stop it..."_

Leorio's trousers get pulled down a little bit. It's a good thing Hikari wasn't awake so she didn't have to see that.

 **"See? I caught him."**

 **"Yep."**

 _"What's that supposed to mean? I 'm a fish now?!"_

 **"You don't have to get so mad. It's not like I'm gonna grill and eat you."**

 _"Don't mess with me, fool! Man, I can't even take a nap."_

Leorio and Tonpa are starting again. They sure do find something to argue or disagree about. At least this one ended quickly.

It's night time again and Hikari finally wakes up. Gon, Killua, and Tonpa are already asleep and Leorio is watching the TV with headphones on but after yawning goes on to the sofa and goes back to sleep.

Hikari gets up and stretches. I could hear her back click due to being in the same potions for a long time. Twenty-two hours until we can leave this room.

Hikari heads to the bathroom but not before pecking me on the cheek. She does that a lot. Not that I am complaining that she does. As long as it is just me she does that too. I go back to sleep as I am still tired.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I go into the bathroom and bring out my trunk. I climb into the wardrobe section and chose another set of clothes. These clothes need washing. I chose another set quickly. It the same as the clothes I was just wearing but instead of being blue the dress is black instead.

I go for a quick shower, washing my body is cherry blossom shower gel, and washing my hair with cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. I dry myself and put some cherry blossom body lotion everywhere on my body. I towel dry my hair and it becomes silky smooth once again.

I hand wash my clothes and undergarments and leave them on the side of the bath. Hoping they dry before we have to leave this room. I quickly get dress and leave the bathroom. I find that everyone is now asleep so I decided to carry on reading my Wolf Princess book. Once they are awake I can make breakfast.

After a couple of hours, they all wake up so I go into the Kitchen and make some pancakes with honey for breakfast. We soon finished eating and I go back to reading my book once I had washed and packed away.

Killua and Gon were pillow fighting again. Leorio and Tonpa have their feet in each other's faces. The pillow fight is soon stopped and Gon and Killua start to do push up with their feet straight in the air. Kurapika, of course, is reading. Nothing wrong with that. I enjoy reading as well.

Time passes quickly and before I knew it there was only an hour left. Only an hour left before the five of them have to leave. As we were waiting, Lippo tells us that I can leave with the rest of them. I'm fine with that.

So I head to the bathroom to see my clothes were dry and place them back in my wardrobe in my trunk. I go toilet and wash my face before going back into the other room.

Finally, one minute left. And now the door is opened. Gon and Killua are the first to rush out the door.

We have been running for thirty minutes. It seems we have been running in circles. We just ended up running back to where we originally started when we left to room.

This sure is fun. A cart ride with a track broken. A path that includes blocks that fall, a big boulder rolling after us while we are running. I don't think Leorio or Tonpa appreciated the fun we just had though.

We now have an hour left until our time limit runs out. We come to a room who has a question on the door waiting for us. Again we have to vote on whether or not to open the door.

3 pressed 0 and 1 pressed X. It wasn't Tonpa this time. He actually pressed the right button surprisingly enough. Leorio automatically thinks it is Tonpa and they start arguing once again until Gon said that he was the one who accidentally pressed the wrong button. Tonpa demands an apology but we would think it was him due to what he admitted early.

We come to the last question it seems.

 **"This will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose O or X. That's it."**

 _"Am I ready? You bet."_

It seems Tonpa is starting to become a problem again, pressing the wrong button.

"Stop! We don't have time to argue about this!"

"Please select a path. There are two choices. One path allows six to pass but is long and difficult. The other path only allows four but is short and easy. Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes."

I see, so we have to choose what path to take and whatever way you look at it, it is obvious that we would want to take the short and easy path. But what is the catch? It can't be that easy.

"Press O for the long and difficult path, and X for the short and easy path. If X is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs, before the door will open. The two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires."

That more like it. I knew there was a catch. And instead of Leorio and Tonpa thinking things through and coming up with an idea, they automatically start fighting.

Gon seems to come up with an idea when Tonpa attacks Leorio and breaks the wall with the weapon he is using. So what is Gon's idea and will it work?

It definitely worked. We made it down the short and easy path. We made it to the goal before the time limit expired. Lucky!

"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicants #405 is the twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

That was fun, I wonder if we could do that again. Probably not. Where are Leorio and Tonpa? Found them. Seriously they are fighting each over who comes through the door first.

"Leorio, applicant #403 is the twenty-third to pass. Tonpa, applicant #16 is the twenty-fourth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

 _"My hands are blistered, but all of us cleared the tower together. All thanks to Gon!"_

"We entered the long and difficult path. Then cut a hole in the wall, to sneak into the short and easy path."

 _"Man, I can't believe you actually came up with that idea on the spot."_

 **"I realized that we could break the walls, using the weapons. But it took over fifty minutes."**

There goes the buzzer.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-four applicants have passed. One has died."

The door on the opposite wall open to show the outside at the bottom of the tower.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 16  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ I must make sure to send a letter to Aunt Mito and Grandma Abe. I did promise to send one every week. Now, I wrote the letter while we had to spend fifty hours in that room. Now, where is my favorite owl hiding? Ahh, there she is. Hedwig. I tie the letter to her foot and ask her to take it to Aunt Mito's house. She bites my fingers lightly before flying off to deliver my letter.

Now, then. Now the Fourth Phase must be next. What does it involve?

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed."

What is that box for? Lots?

"I will need you to draw lots. To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-five numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards. Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?

Leorio is an idiot. "That card indicates your target. This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your ID tag. Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse."

I see so a game of cat and mouse essentially.

"Your target's ID tag is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

We are all now on our way to Zevil Island on a boat. The guide lady, Khara sure is lively and she can't read the tense atmosphere. I ignore everything she is saying, however. I did hear her say that we will be on this boat for two hours.

 _"Speaking hypothetically...if you happened to be my target, I wouldn't show any mercy."_

"Naturally. If you happened to be my target, I would say the same."

 _"Am I your target?"_

"I was speaking hypothetically. Don't worry. You are not my target."

 _"And you aren't my target!"_

Now, where are Gon and Killua hiding on this boat? They have to be around here somewhere. Ahh, there they are. I go and sit next to Gon and he moves and plonks himself in my lap. What is the matter with Gon? Is it his target that is worrying him? Who did he get?

 **"Yo!"**

Why is the pair of them so quiet for? They are never quiet.

 **"What number did you draw?"**

 **"How about you?"**

 **"Secret."**

Then why did Killua even ask in the first place for?

 **"Don't worry. Neither of you is my target."**

 **"And my target isn't you."**

 **"Show each other our numbers at the same time?"**

 **"Okay!"**

"Ready and..."

Killua has #199 and Gon has...#44. Seriously he has Hisoka?

 **"#44 is...Seriously? You have really bad luck!"**

 **"You think so? Who's #199?"**

 **"You don't know, either? I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers. After the initial explanation, I started checking the tags but everyone had already removed them."**

 _"Killua, I know who your target is. It is the three brothers. #199 is the brother with the yellow top."_

 **"Ahh, Thanks!"**

Gon is shivering. I could feel it vibrating on my chest. But is it because he is scared or excited?

 **"Gon..."**

 **"Huh? What?"**

 **"Are you happy? Or scared?"**

 **"Both, I guess...In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little... But I think it's worth it."**

 **"I see. Well. Let's do our best. Make sure you stay alive, Gon, Hikari-Nee."**

 **"You, too."**

 **~~~Two Hour Later~~~  
** We are finally on the island. It took a while getting here though. I once again ignore what the guide is saying but listen to the most important parts that she says. I see. So Hisoka will be going on to the Island first. A week? To get the tag from our target? That seems easy enough. We are going to be waiting a while. Ahh, now I can finally go on the Island. I know Killua is the next to go on.

I think I will keep an eye on Gon, Kurapika and Leorio using a map that I will create and spend some time with Killua.

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~  
** One of the brothers is stalking Killua well about to start stalking Killua. He is trying and failing mind you, to hide from Killua while he is following him.

Now, what should I do? I have a whole week left. No one knows that I can turn into certain animals. I can use that to explore the entire island and make a map showing me where everyone is. That could work. It will only take half an hour to make the map. But I wonder how long it will take to explore the island? Hopeful three hours if I use my grim form. Now then let's get started. The sooner I have explored the Island the quicker I can make the map and keep an eye on Gon, Kurapika and Leorio.

 **~~~Three Hours Later! ~~~  
** It really did take three hours. But I have managed to explore the whole Island and with that, I can now make the Map showing me where everyone is. It didn't take me long to make the map. 15 minutes was all it took me. Now then, where is Gon hiding? He seems to be with two other applicants. Is he watching what they are doing? I suppose I'll find out when I get there.

 **~~~15 Minutes Later~~~  
** I see Gon. He is lying on that tree watching one applicant hunting the other. This might help with how he gets Hisoka's tag. He needs to learn how to hide his presence. Though he can do that unconsciously, he needs to do that same consciously. I suppose I will find out at the end of the week, but I will make sure to keep an eye on the map just in case.

 _Gon's POV  
_ I figured out how to get Hisoka's ID tag. I wonder where Hikari-Nee is. I haven't' seen her since yesterday.

" **Ow! My hands are all bloody. I've been swinging my fishing rod for two straight days."**

Now, I have perfect accuracy, catching birds as they swoop after their prey. If I utilize this technique properly, I will be able to steal Hisoka's tag. All that is left is to find Hisoka!

I just closed my hand, which is injured.

 **"Ow! However, how am I supposed to find Hisoka? I guess I'll just have to walk around, and trust my instincts."**

A butterfly?

 **"What? Why are they gathering around me?"**

These butterflies...They are attracted to the scent of blood. Hisoka was bleeding, so they should lead me straight to him.

Ah, they took me to the man from before. The man who was grazed by an arrow. I supposed I should treat his wound and move him up to a tree.

" **Better luck next year!"**

They lead to towards him. There he is. Stay calm. Stay calm! I just need to wait. For Hisoka to make his move.

 _Hikari's POV  
_ He has slowly begun to learn how to hunt but I think I am going to go and find Killua. I have no doubt that he is bored especially with one of the brothers following him and not doing a very good job of it mind you. Before that, I get out the map I made. I see that Gon is in the same area as Hisoka and Kurapika and Leorio are together. Let see, Killua is in the other direction to the others.

 **~~~15 Minutes Later~~~  
** There he is. Seriously, the brother following Killua isn't very good in hiding himself at all. Like seriously, his heartbeat is beating non-stop and he is sweating.

 _Killua's POV  
_ **"I know you've been following me since the exam began. You fail at hiding. Show yourself. Let's play."**

He's not going to stop hiding then. Hmm, this presence…Hikari-Nee. She walks from the other direction and comes to stand next to me. _He's not very good at following someone is he?"_

 **"No, he isn't. Nee-Chan, why are you with me and not Gon?"**

 _"Hmm, he needs to do this himself. I have no doubt he will manage to get Hisoka's tag. Kurapika and Leorio are working together and since I don't have a target or being a target for someone else, I decided that I might as well spend some time with you. Especially since this part of the exam is going to be boring for you, especially with the person trying and failing to quietly follow you."_

 **"True."**

We carry on walking forward and find a forest clearing. We stop here. I get out one of my blankets and get out my trunk from my tattoo. I looking in the pantry section and take out the all readymade picnic basket. I am getting hungry and by the look on Killua's face, he is too.

Killua goes straight to the chocolate desserts. I knew that was coming. Killua like chocolate a lot. As long as he eats some of the other food in front of him then I am fine with it. I get myself some of the chicken pasta salad. Delicious.

 **~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~  
** After we both finished eating we got up and carried on walking north. The sun was beginning to set and the sky begins to darken. Killua is beginning to get more annoyed with the person following us.

 _Killua's POV  
_ _"_ **You're wasting your time. I'll never give you an opening to attack."**

He isn't coming.

 **"Man... If you're not gonna, show yourself, I'll come to you. What a pain...You're only worth one point to me."**

Seriously, he only starts to do something when his brother's come.

"Hey, Kid. Just give me your tag. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you."

 **"Stupid."**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ He just kicked Killua in the stomach but he will be fine. I'll double check in a bit to make sure though.

"Aw, don't say I didn't warn you. Right in the gut."

"Must hurt like a bitch."

I doubt it even hurt Killua in the first place. He has probably had worse done to him than a kick to his gut. There seems to be a mark on his shirt that I could see when he flipped back to his feet but I can't tell if it has injured him.

"Huh?"

"What? Did you go easy on him?"

"You're too nice, Imori."

"Y-Yeah..."

 **"Since you are #198, does that mean #199 is one of your two buddies?"**

"Umori..."

"Yeah. Get into the formation. Time to get serious. This is no ordinary kid."

Formation? What formation? So they have surrounded him but I doubt it will do them any good.

That was quick. He went to the wrong person though. I take it he forgot that the brother in the yellow shirt is his target.

" **Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives. Huh? You're #197? I'm so bad at guessing these things...Hey. Are you #199?"**

"Yeah..."

" **"Hand it over. Thanks"**

Now, what is Killua going to do with the leftover plate? So he threw it in the other direction. I wonder if the other Applicant will find it. Probably. We both walk away and when we did stop I checked his stomach, just to make sure he wasn't injured. He wasn't. I didn't think he was but I had to double check and make sure.

With Killua no longer being followed we climb up a big tree. I sit with my bag leaning against the trunk and Killua once again sleeps in my arms. It wasn't long before the two of us were fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 17  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ We have been on this island for nearly a week. There are only thirty minutes left before this phase is finished. I think I will go for a wash in a lake. I think Killua and I walked passed one earlier.

 _"Killua, I am going to go for a quick wash in the lake. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."_ He nods his head and jumps up to and sits on a nearby tree. I head back to the lake.

I get a change of clothes from my trunk. Sapphire blue fighting dress, same design as the one that I am wearing. With that done, I take off the clothes I am wearing and give them a quick wash in the lake. I then get in myself and proceed to wash myself.

 **~~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~~  
** I get out the lake, dry myself and get dressed. I check on the clothes I washed to see that they were dry so I place them pack in my trunk, in the wardrobe compartment. Just as I was placing my trunk back in my tattoo I hear the guide from the boat's voice.

"The Fourth Phase of the exam has just ended. Will the applicants please return to the starting point at once? You will be given one hour of extra time. If you do not return during this time, you will fail the exam. Furthermore, you are not allowed to exchange tags after reaching the starting point. Anyone caught swapping tags will be disqualified."

I head back to where Killua is and we both head back to the main shore of this island.

 **~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~  
** We get to the main shore but I ignore everything that is being said. Instead, I am listening for Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. I check the map and see that they are heading in this direction. That's good.

Looks like they made it just in time.

 **"Gon!"**

"Ah, three more arrive at the last second."

The three of them show their tags to prove that they had the points that they needed.

"These nine applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!"

Hmm, the airship again. Are we going back inside to get to our next destination? Only the Final Exam is left now. Though I don't have to worry about it since I have already earned my Hunter's License.

We are on the airship. So I was right after all. Killua has wandered off to who knows where. However, me, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are leaning against one of the large windows. I had just finished listening to what the three of them did during the Fourth Phrase.

 _"Pathetic. I needed the two of you to do everything for me during the Fourth Phase. I promise I'll return the favor. So…Thanks."_

He really is shy, isn't he? Especially when it comes to thanking or apologizing to someone. But he manages to say what is needed. Just then, interrupting my thought, the speaker started to buzz before speaking come through.

"I have an announcement for all applicants. The chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor. Then we will start with #44, Hisoka-Sama."

Kurapika just saw Gon's reaction to Hisoka name, huh? How long till he asks Gon what happen during the Fourth Phase when he was getting Hisoka's tag. Will he wait until Gon is alone? Knowing Kurapika's personality, he probably will.

 _Killua's POV  
_ **"Has to be Gon because we are the same age. I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight."**

 _Gon's POV  
_ **"Who am I watching out for? #44, Hisoka. A lot has happened so I've been watching him. I can't choose one out of #99, #406, #403, and #404."**

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "I'm watching #405 for positive reasons and #44 for negative reasons. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone."

 _Leorio's POV  
_ _"#405. I owe him, and I hope that he passes the exam so I'm hoping I don't have to fight #405."_

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I am called in but I don't have to answer any of the questions like the other applicants. This is due to me already having my License. I only got called in by the chairman so that he could explain that I don't have to take part in the final phase of the exam. Not that I mind. I couldn't chance being made to fight against Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. I do wonder how the matches will be paired out.

 _Netero's POV  
_ "Hmm, the results were more lopsided than I was expecting.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ "Gon. We've reached the final phase of the exam."

 **"Yeah."** His voice showing that he was distracted. His thoughts are elsewhere then. Something did really happen during the Fourth Phase, with Hisoka.

"Gon…Did something happen during the Fourth phase? When we met up you were acting a little strange. And you've been somewhat subdued since we left Zevil Island."

Will he tell me? Hikari already seems to know what happened.

 **"My target was Hisoka. I waited for the perfect chance and stole his tag, but someone else was tailing me and got me with a poisoned dart. Soon after, Hisoka took back his tag from the person who got me, and he left it with me. He said that I owed him now."**

"Hisoka, said that?" I knew my voice was confused. Why would Hisoka say that? What is Hisoka after?

 **"I told him I didn't need his help, and he sent me flying. I was so mad that I couldn't do anything against him…."** His voice wavered.

He's crying. He must have kept what he feeling was bottled up since he met us the last day on Zevil Island, instead of expressing it.

 **"After that, I was pretty miserable and lonely. I felt so helpless, I wanted company….I wanted to help someone, I guess. That's why I was looking for you two."**

"Gon. Leorio and I have only been able to make it this far because of you. We're truly grateful,"

 **"I'd also like to thank you."**

It looks like he is feeling better now. That is good news.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 18  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ Finally. The last exam. Hopefully, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio manage to pass. I think they will but hopefully, they all win pass in the end. We are all standing in the hall although I truly don't even need to be here I want to watch Gon's match before going to find a kitchen and making some sweets, maybe something with chocolate.

"Well, Gentlemen and Lady. Did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded. For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament."

Hmm, looks like an interesting way of doing things. Each person only needs to win one fight. Only one person doesn't get their License.

"One win is all you need to pass.

 **"One win?"** his voice filled with confusion.

 _"Then this tournament…"_ Leorio's voice filled with recognition.

"The winners are removed from the competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top of the chart will not pass. Does everyone understand?"

"So you're saying that only one person will fail?" This is coming from Hanzo. He does catch on quickly when he wants to.

"Exactly. And here is the Bracket." Netero's voice is filled with amusement. He rips off the paper hiding the fights, only after a few seconds of silence, however.

"Impressive, right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win."

I ignore everything that is being said after that. It doesn't really involve me personally. I do however briefly keep my ears focused on what is being said. I t does involve Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio after all.

I hope Gon manages to win against Hanzo. I don't really want Gon and Killua fighting against each other. They get along too well for that and I don't want to see the two of them hurt each other in any way.

It looks like Hanzo's and Gon's match is about to begin. Though I won't be able to control myself if he hurts Gon. I am a bit….okay maybe more than a bit, overprotective. I don't think Killua, Kurapika or Leorio will be able to control themselves either.

Hanzo asks some questions behind their match. I see, so the other person has to say that they surrender for the other person to win. They can't win through the other person being knocked unconscious.

Gon isn't doing so well, but that it to be expected at this point. Hanzo has more experience and is older. I didn't really train Gon in how to fight. By the look on Kurapika's, face he wants Gon to give up but I know he won't. He isn't that type of person and I don't expect him to change the way he is. He will be fine, injured but fine.

Ahh, he just broke Gon's arm. Hmm, Leorio looks angry, so does Kurapika.

 _"Kurapika, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon…Sorry, Gon, but I can't stop myself."_

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There is no chance of that happening." He said, eyes flashing scarlet red.

My own eyes aren't flashing red but I can't stop a little bit of my bloodlust being aimed at Hanzo. None of the other applicants apart Hisoka, #301 and Hanzo can feel it. I have no doubt that the examiners and the chairman can feel it. But I can't stop it from slowly leaking out.

Hanzo is starting to get cocky. He goes into a handstand and slowly removes his fingers until he is only balancing on one.

"I am descended from the shinobi, a clan of covert agents. From the day I was born, I was forced to endure harsh training in order to master the art of ninpo. For eighteen years, I have trained my body and technique, without rest. By the time I was your age, I had already killed a man. At this point in time, you cannot defeat me in combat. I'm trying to be nice. Admit defeat-"

He was cut off from saying anymore when Gon kicks him in the face. He shouldn't have been distracted while he was talking. Gon looks in my direction and looks into my eyes. What is he looking for? A sign on whether or not to give up? Pride? I am feeling a lot of pride towards Gon. He must have seen what he wanted because he turns his gaze back to Hanzo.

"Ouch! Damn it! My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation."

 _"Yes! Gon, go! Kick him while he's down!"_

 **"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first."** Gon said, struggling to keep standing up.

Hanzo pushes himself up from the floor. He has blood dripping from his nose.

"I let you kick me on purpose. You don't understand. This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you." He pulls out a blade from underneath his bandages around his right arm. "I'll cut off your legs so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help to wake you up. But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender."

 **"I won't accept that!"** I knew he would say that. It has shocked everyone else though. **"I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!"**

"Hey…Do you understand your own situation?!" he shouts out, sounding annoyed. "You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!"

 **"But I still will not surrender. Besides, if you do that I'll bleed to death. You'll be disqualified if that happens, right? Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way.**

Gon's actions and Hanzo's response causes everyone else in the one to start laughing apart from Killua. He seems to be confused.

 _Killua's POV_

What is this? The situation hasn't changed. Gon hasn't gotten stronger than his opponent. His arm is still broken! So why is the brutal atmosphere from before suddenly so much lighter?

 _Hikari's POV_

Killua doesn't understand what is happening, does he? I'll explain it to him later. Hanzo points the end of his blade at Gon and places it in the middle of Gon's forehead, causing a trickle of blood to fall down the bridge of his nose causing.

"You really don't get it…if you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I need only try again next year. We are not on equal footing!"

 _Killua's POV_

He's right Gon. You can try all you want to talk your way out of this, but he's far stronger than you. That isn't something you can neutralize on the spot. It all comes down to power.

 _Hikari's POV_

Hanzo is beginning to sweat. He is looking into Gon's eyes but he looks confused to not find whatever he was searching for.

"Why won't you concede? It's easy to do. You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life?! You're really willing to die for your pride?!"

Silence, hmm, what will be Gon's answer. He answers, his voice filled with determination. **"I'm going to find my dad."**

"Your dad?" his voice confused.

 **"My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day… But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him! Besides Hikari-Nee has been in many death situations, she never ran away from them. So I won't surrender."**

I could feel the gazes from the examiners and the other applicants settle on me but I ignore them and continue to watch Gon. "If you don't yield, you'll die..." Hanzo pushes the end of the blade closer to Gon's forehead but Gon's eyes do not change.

It isn't that long before Hanzo removes the blade end and turns away. "I give up. You win." I hear shocked gasps from Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio. "I can't kill you. But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle!"

Gon isn't going to just accept that is he? **"I can't accept that. That's not fair!"** See, I knew Gon would do that. **"We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!"**

A vein in Hanzo head is throbbing. Oops looks Gon is making Hanzo lose his temper. "Heh, I knew you would say that. " Hanzo turns towards Gon and points a finger in his face. "There's no point because you'll never surrender!"

Gon shouts back. **"But I don't want to win like this!"**

"What am I supposed to do?"

 **"We can work together to figure it out!"**

Hanzo's right eyebrow is beginning to twitch. Gon is making him annoyed. "In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right? "

 **"Yes!"** Gon said cheerfully, with a grin on his face.

"You moron!" Hanzo shouts while punching Gon in the face. This causes Gon to fall unconscious. "Hey, ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match."

"Understood."

"But I want to tell the executive committee something first. When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his passing judgment. Because he's a stubborn boy, as we've seen. Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fight meaningless?"

So Gon has won and has now earned his Hunter's license. Will Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua gain theirs?


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 19  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ It is lucky that Gon has passed and nothing he will say can change that. He will not be satisfied with his win. This, of course, causes Kurapika and Leorio to let out a sigh of relief. Hmm, Killua looks confused. When Hanzo walked passed Killua he spoke.

 **"Why did you let him win?"**

"Let him win?"

 **"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him, given your skills."**

"When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It is more effective and less stressful. When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility towards the one responsible for their pain. Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate and rage. However, there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it? I had just broken his arm. However, his eyes had already forgotten about that. I guess you could say that he won me over. If you need a reason, there you go."

Hanzo starts to walk away again. I follow the examiners that had taken Gon out of the room; they took him to the Hospital bed. I go inside once Gon had been checked over and healed as much as they could. After everyone had left the room, leaving only Gon, and me I hear a popping sound behind me. I am shocked by who I see. Why is he here? Wait…Is that Teddy in his arms.

 _"Griphook! Why are you here? Is something the matter?"_

He looks in my direction before bowing slightly

"Lady Potter. I bring some bad news concerning your Godson, Teddy. His grandmother died of old age a few days ago. Molly Weasley tried to adopt Teddy to get a hold of all the money you and his parent left him. However, due to the adoption paperwork you left with the bank, he was adopted by you, using you name that you have in this life. I have everything belong to the Tonks family and the Lupin family in his own trunk. There is also all the baby product that you will need for him."

He hands me Teddy who immediately snuggles into my chest and falls asleep. I take the shrunken Trunk off Griphook and place it inside my bag. I think I will keep Teddy's trunk out just in case he needs something from inside there. I look back in Griphook's direction.

 _"Thank you, Griphook. You may sort it out so that the Goblin Nation take the money earned from the Black and Tonks family investments. I have no need for them."_

Griphook thanks me before he pops away again. How did he even find me in the first place? But then again they have their own individual magic that is different from that of a Witch or Wizard.

I focus on Teddy. It does not look like he has aged from the last time I saw him. Hmm, he is still 2 months old. How weird. I am going to need some help raising Teddy. Teddy will need to be protected and kept safe if there is a chance that I am unable too. Maybe a house elf. Winky maybe?

 _"Winky!"_

Another pop is heard and Winky appears in front of me.

"What can Winky do for Lady Potter?"

 _"How would you like to work for a family? I am going to need help looking after Teddy. There will be times when I am not going to be able too. Do you accept?"_

Tears begin to pool in Winky's eyes and she frantically moves her head up and down.

 _"I request Winky to accept the family bond to the Potter family."_

"Winky accepts."

We both glow gold slightly before the light completely disappears. The bond is complete, but it is a family bond. I look through Teddy trunk and find the baby items in one of the compartments. I get out his cot before placing him inside with his wolf teddy. I got on the bed next to the cot and I am soon fast asleep.

 _Gon's POV  
_ I wake up from my dream to see Satotz-San sitting on a chair to my left and Hikari sitting on the chair next to him holding a baby. Where did that baby come from? Isn't that Teddy, Hikari-Nee's Godson? How did he get here and why is he here? Wasn't he living with his grandmother? I'll ask Hikari-Nee later.

"You're awake?"

 **"Where am I?"**

"A waiting room, next to the Arena for the Final Phase." Satotz-San moves his chair closer to my bed.

 **"Right. I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam."**

"Your arm will heal quickly. The break was clean. In fact, once it heals, the bone will be stronger than before." Satotz-San holds out his hand towards me. "In any case, Congratulations on passing the exam."

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Gon started to deny his acceptance, just as I knew he would. Just like Hanzo did. Satotz-San puts that thought of Gon's to rest before he could even say it. Satotz takes Gon's hand into his own.

"Just as someone who has failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed the exam can no longer fail. The rest is up to you. If you feel you are unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it since no one else will be able to use it. However, a person who has passed the exam will not be allowed to take it again."

Gon is quiet and is just looking at Satotz-San. Is he going to accept his Hunter License or not?

"Professional Hunters are treated well, largely due to our predecessors' efforts. Hence, many applicants harbor ill intentions. If it weren't for them, we would accept every person who applied."

Gon opens the black binder to see his Hunter license placed in the middle.

"Most professional Hunters consider this card more valuable than their own lives, yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time. The important thing is what you accomplish once you become a Hunter."

It looks like Satotz-San speech has worked as Gon takes his License. **"Okay! Many people helped me reach this point. I'll use this once I've returned the favor."**

Therefore, that is his reason for accepting his license then. So like Gon to do it that way. Satotz-San congratulates Gon again and this time Gon accepts the handshake. After that, he asks about the other applicants. That is a good point; I not long ago woke up so I don't know either.

Really, the exam is over. Did we sleep for the whole day? Well, I was tired and Gon was unconscious so I suppose that is to be expected.

"The other who passed is currently completing a brief orientation. You and Hikari will undergo the orientation later."

 **"Who Failed?"** That is a good question. Only one person was supposed to fail.

"It was Killua."

 **"Why did Killua fail?"** his voice confused. However, I am confused as well. How did Killua even fail in the first place?

"First, let me tell you what transpired after you were knocked out. That will help you understand what occurred."

Ahh, I was still there for this bit of the tale. Killua didn't understand why Hanzo gave up and wanted an explanation.

"Gon-Kun, you were able to win over your opponent. Hanzo said so himself. After that, the second match began."

Second match? Kurapika against Hisoka. Hmm, I wonder who won that. Hopefully Kurapika, but I suppose I'll find out if I continue to listen.

"After the two of them had fought for a while. And Kurapika won."

Hmm, I wonder what Hisoka whispered to Kurapika to make him freeze like that? Well, actually there is only one subject that would and that would be the Phantom Troupe. How does Hisoka even know that Kurapika was even after them in the first place? No one else heard what Hisoka said either. I'll have to ask Kurapika later on.

"The third match pit Hanzo against Pokkle. Pokkle found himself in much the same position as you, but he admitted defeat immediately. That sealed the deal."

I didn't expect Hanzo to go easy on his next opponent. He needed to win that match after all to get his own license.

"The fourth match was between Hisoka and Bodoro. The match was extremely one-sided, but Bodoro refused to give up. However, while Bodoro was lying on the floor, Hisoka whispered something in his ear. And Bodoro surrendered."

What is it with Hisoka whispering something into the ears on his opponents? Besides what could he have said that could off even made Bodoro surrender when he didn't at the start?

"The fifth match featured Killua and Pokkle, but as soon as the fight began, Killua walked away. Confidently, he declared… **"Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting you."** He must have felt that he could win his next match. However, Leorio requested that the sixth match be postponed while Bodoro recovered from his injuries. So Killua and Gittarackur fought first."

I forgot about him. The person in disguise. Killua's Brother. I was supposed to make sure that he couldn't do anything to Killua.

"That was when Killua made a fatal mistake."

 **"What? Gittarackur was Killua's brother?"**

"Yes, his name is Illumi."

Satotz-San continued to tell the pair of us what happened. Hmm, why is Killua acting the way he is? There must be a reason for it. I'll have to check Killua the next time that I see him.

 **"Is that really what he said? Killua mentioned his family before but they sound crazy…"**

"He wasn't finished yet."

He was definitely doing something to control Killua. Unforgivable. I hate it when people try to control others. Hmm, Gon doesn't look happy.

"After that, he was reduced to a shell of himself. Leorio and Kurapika tried to help, but he wouldn't respond. The sixth match was between Leorio and Bodoro. Bodoro had recovered but when the match began… It was over in a second. Killua had killed Bodoro. The committee disqualified him."

Gon get out of his bed and asks where everyone else is. He isn't happy. I can see it in his eyes. I follow after Gon with Teddy snuggled in my arms when he leaves the room.

We get the door and Gon pushes them open, causing them to bang either side of the wall. Everyone apart from Illumi turns to look in our direction. Gon sees Illumi and walks in his direction. I follow after him at a slower pace. I am holding Teddy after all.

When he is standing at the side of where Illumi is sitting Gon's eyes show determination.

 **"Apologize to Killua!"**

Gon is angry. It is not very often he gets angry.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 20  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ I'm going to have to keep an eye on Illumi, just in case he tries to do something to Gon.

 **"Apologize to Killua!"**

"Apologize? For what?" His voice holding no remorse, no emotion.

 **"You don't know what you did wrong?** His voice sounding baffled.

"Nope."

 **"You don't have the right to be his brother."**

"Must I earn the right to be his brother?"

That was the wrong thing for him to say. Gon grabs a hold of Illumi left arm and pulls him out of his seat. The other people in the room let out a gasp. **"He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!"** Hmm, Illumi's arm. Gon just broke it. **"Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua."**

"What will you do then?"

 **"That should be obvious…I'm gonna rescue Killua!"**

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him…He walked away on his own."

 **"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!"**

The chairman interferes before anything else could happen. It seems that they were already discussing Killua's disqualification.

"Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification."

This leads to Kurapika giving his opinion behind Killua's behavior. Leorio gives him own opinion as well. Killua is stupid. We are already his friends, well I'm more of his sister than a friend but we are all still friends. This leads to Pokkle demanding that Kurapika tells the rest of them what Hisoka whispered to him. While I am interested in what Hisoka said, I would rather wait for Kurapika to tell me first, own his own will.

I look at Gon while this Is all happening. **"None of that matters! It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua retakes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is."**

Gon squeezes Illumi's arm again before he carries on speaking. **"What does matter…if you've been forcing Killua to kill, against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!"**

"Make me pay? What, exactly, will you do?"

 **"I won't do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!"**

Illumi moves his right hand towards Gon but Gon lets go of his left arm and jump away. His aura was beginning to build up in his hand so Gon must have sensed it and got away from him before he could do anything.

The chairman coughs to break up the silence. " Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam."

We then have to sit there and listen to Mr. Beans explain the orientation. He explains how our Hunter licenses work and what we can use them for. They are useful. I won't have to pay for any transport this way.

After the orientation is finished Gon stops Illumi before he can leave and demands him to tell him where Killua is. Kurapika and Leorio appear behind Gon. So they feel the same way as well then.

"Fine. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway. Killua went home. Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top."

 **"Got it. Thanks."** Gon says while turning around and walking away. Kurapika, Leorio follow but I stay behind briefly.

 _Illumi, Do not even think to threaten Gon again, do not threaten Killua again. The next time you do, whether or not you're Killua's brother, I will kill you!"_ I said letting out half of my bloodlust, causing both Hisoka and Illumi to shiver. I do not allow people to threaten those close to me. I turn around and begin to walk in the same direction Gon went.

I look down at Teddy. Teddy is still asleep, snuggled in my chest. Is it normal for a baby to sleep so much? Hmm, I'll have to see if Griphook packed any baby books.

We go out into the courtyard. Kurapika sits on one of the benches leaning against a tree while Leorio and Gon stay standing up. I sit next to Kurapika and lean against him. I don't know why but something is telling me that I need to make as much contact with Kurapika as I can. I wonder what it is.

 _Kurapika's POV  
_ I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a weight settle on my left side. I look to see Hikari, leaning against me and her eyes closed. Teddy is still asleep snuggled in her chest.

Is she feeling the same as what I am feeling? Is her body telling her to be close to me like mine is saying? I am already deeply in love with her. She is kind, caring, great with kids, protective and above else she makes me feel warm. Does she feel the same?

 _"Kurapika, do you know_ _w_ he _re i_ t is _? Hey, Kurapika!"_

"Huh? Oh, what is it?"

 _"The mountain! He said something about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you know where it might be?"_

I stand up taking Hikari with me, placing an arm around her waist. She leans against me again, letting out a sigh.

"No, I don't…We can look it up online."

There are footsteps to the right of us. It's Hanzo.

"Yo!"

 **"Hanzo-San!"** Gon exclaims hand in the air.

"I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun."

 **"So did I."**

"If you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the best tourist spots!"

He hands me some cards before saying goodbye and walking off.

"A shinobi who tries to leave an impression…"

"Hey."

It Pokkle. What could he possibly want?

"Sorry about getting so excited back there."

No, I also lost control. Forgive me."

"No, I only got mad because you were right. I was using you to take out my frustration for winning by default. But I'm over that now. Since I passed, I'm going to make the best of it! The question is what to do next."

"Yes, you're right." 

"I'm going to travel the world, gathering information and discovering new species, as an Exotic Game Hunter."

"An Exotic Game Hunter…"

 **"Hey... What's that?"**

"Oh, This? You can use this to obtain all kinds of information. Is there anything you'd like to know? I can look it up on the spot."

 **"Oh…Can you look up a Hunter named Ging? Ging Freecss."**

"Sure, hold on. Hey, who is this Ging guy? All information related to him is a tight security system that requires a bunch of different accesses. He has some serious influence, even at the national level."

 **"Really? Forget it, then…"**

 _"Looks like you dad is someone really special."_ Leorio bends down to whisper into Gon's ear.

"Okay, let me know if anything comes up. This is my e-mail address. Bye."

 **"Bye!"**

Leorio lets out a gasp before sloughing over. _"We should have asked him to look up Kukuroo Mountain."_

 **"That's right."**

"It's okay. As Chairman Netero was saying, we are all Hunter now. It's a bad idea to let other Hunters know what you're doing. We can look it up ourselves. 

_Hikari's POV  
_ Satotz-San? I wonder why he is coming in our direction.

"Gon-kun."

 **"Satotz-san!"** Gon said before running to stand in front of him.

Satotz holds out the black folder holding Gon's license. "Gon-kun, you forgot this."

 **"Oh, right… Thanks!"**

"And do you have a moment?"

"We'll be waiting in the lobby," Kurapika says before he and Leorio start to walk away. I follow as Kurapika still has his arm around my waist. Not that I mind at all that it has been placed there.

 _Gon's POV  
_ "Forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I happen to specialize in the discovery, restoration, and preservation of ancient ruins. When I first began, I was only focused on the glory derived from new discoveries. But after watching a certain Hunter at work, I came to feel ashamed."

He felt ashamed? Why?

"That Hunter would discover ruins, spend his own money to completely restore them, and take steps to preserve the ruins for future generations, thus ensuring that ordinary people would have a chance to see them. I was more impressed by his dedication to his job than by the beauty of the ruins."

Could this hunter be…?

"The work he did to preserve those ruins has been documented in manuals used around the world. And this Hunter, Gon-kun, was Ging Freecss, the man you were asking about. I wished to meet him so I did some investigating. However, quite frankly, he is an enigma. I wasn't able to learn anything about him…"

 **"Really? Figures."**

"My goal is to become a Hunter like him. My dream is to thank him in person one day."

 **"Yes!"**

"That's all I had to say. Sorry for interrupting you."

 **"It's okay. Thanks for everything, Satotz-San. Bye!"**

"Oh…Gon-kun. Oh, never mind…Take care of yourself."

 **"Yeah. You, too. Bye!"**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ It wasn't long before Gon met up with us in the lobby. We quickly found a computer.

 _"First, let's look up Kukuroo Mountain."_

"Yeah. Kukuroo Mountain…There it is. 'Kukuroo Mountain. A 3,722 meter-high mountain, in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea.'"

 _"The Republic of Padokea? Never heard of it. Where is it?"_

"Hold on. I'll bring up a map. This is the Republic of Padokea. It should be fine. It appears to be a stable country. It allows ordinary tourists."

 **"That's where we'll find Killua?"**

"By airship, it will take three days to reach…When do we leave?"

 **"Today! Right now!"**

 _"Yeah, no objection from me!"_

"Understood. Then, I'll order tickets."

Three days to get there huh? We get into a taxi but it gets stuck in a long queue of traffic.

 _"What's going on? We've been stuck in one place forever."_

"This won't do. We'll be late for our flight."

 _"Pops! Do something!"_

"I'm afraid I can't help this traffic. And this is the only road."

Looking at Gon's expression on his face, he must have come up with a different way of getting to our flight.

 **"In that case…"**

This way could work. Running on the wall near the road will be quicker. I need to find something later on to hold Teddy, so he can be strapped to my chest. At least I won't end up dropping him just in case something happens.

 **"Yahoo!** "

 _"Hey, Gon! Do you realize how far away the airport is?"_

 **"I want to rescue Killua as soon as humanly possible!"**

 _"Fine, you win."_

"This reminds me of the Hunter Exam."

 **"That's right! This is nothing compared to the Hunter Exam."**

 _"Yeah…You got that right!"_

 **"Okay! Race you to the airport. Ready… Go!"**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 21  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ Gon is staring out the window, his eyes blank. Thinking about Killua?

 **"Killua.."** Gon says before a French fry is placed inside his mouth. Leorio and Kurapika have brought some fast food. I was getting hungry, though Teddy has already been fed.

 _"What's with the long face, Gon?"_ Grin on his face and a French fry sticking out his mouth.

"We'll be in the Republic of Padokea by morning. You'll see Killua soon enough." Kurapika said, trying to cheer Gon up.

 **"Yeah!"** Gon said cheerfully. Looks like they have managed to cheer Gon up. But then again it doesn't take Gon long before he cheers up.

A while later we arrive in the Dentora region of the Republic of Padokea, where Killua lives. We are on a train now and all of us are looking out the window. The window we are looking out shows the mountain or at least the base of it.

 _"There it is! The base for this family of assassins is on that mountain? It sure looks creepy…"_

"Once we reach our destination we should start gathering information."

 _"Okay!"_

We get off the train and begin to try and get some information.

"Kukuroo Mountain. In that case, you should take the scenic mountain bus tour over there. The tour only runs once a day, but you'll have a guide to show you around."

A tour? Seriously? But then again that must be why Illumi gave away where they live so easily instead of keeping it hidden like most assassins should. We all get onto the bus. I sit next to Kurapika and Gon sits in the seat behind us, next to Leorio.

"Okay. Thank you for taking the Lamentation Tour today. We will be visiting Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins."

Leorio catches our attention and we follow his gaze to the right side of the bus.

 _"They obviously aren't tourists."_

"Yeah…"

Hmm, thieves? Or Bounty Hunters? Trying to get the money from getting one of the Zoldycks.

"Everyone? Please look to your right."

Mountain? A very big Mountain. So that is where Killua lives.

"That is Kukuroo Mountain, where the Zoldyck family lives. A forest surrounds the 3,722- meter mountain and the Zoldyck estate is somewhere on that mountain. But no one has ever actually seen it. The Zoldyck family includes ten members: A great-grandfather, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, and then, there are five children. All of them are assassins! Then, let us approach the mountain."

That is one massive gate. But it does look like an ordinary gate. There isn't any key lock. So how does it open?

 _"That's really something."_

"This is the front gate of the Zoldyck estate. Also known as the Door to Hades because no one who's entered has ever returned alive. To enter, you must pass through the door beside the security checkpoint. But the area beyond the gate is private property, so we can't proceed."

 _"Hold on! This is the front gate? The mountain's all the way over there!"_

"Correct… The Zoldycks own Kukuroo Mountain, as well as the surrounding land."

 _"The whole area is their backyard?"_

 **"Hey, Guide-san…"**

"Yes?"

 **"What do we have to do to get inside?"**

"Little boy, were you listening to my explanation? If you go inside, you'll never get out alive! Assassins live inside."

The suspicious people from before walk by. "It all a sham." "A family of assassins that no one's ever seen." "Just a photo of their faces is worth a hundred million."

 _"Seriously? Damn! I should have taken a picture of Killua!"_

I just knew Leorio was going to say that.

"It's just another case of rampant rumors masking a mundane truth."

The break down the door to the security checkpoint, pull out the security guard by his collar and demands that he opens the gate.

"I cannot do that. The master would not be pleased."

"Don't worry. We're going to kill your master." One of them said, sounding cocky. The guard hands over the key reluctantly after letting out a sigh. The two men throw the security guard to the floor before using the key to go inside the gates.

Gon being Gon runs up to the security guard to make sure he is alright.

 **"Are you okay?"**

"Yes, I'm fine. Man…Now Mike's going to end up eating between meals again."

 **"Huh?"**

The two men that went inside the gates let out a scream before it goes quiet. The left gate opens to reveal a giant paw holding two skeletons. The skeletons have the same clothes that the two men were wearing. So they are the two men then.

This leads the guide and the rest of the people to scream and rush back to the bus.

"Please…He's only supposed to eat at assigned times. Mike! Don't blame me if you get fat!"

A dog? A very big dog? Hmm, the aura feels familiar.

"What was that?"

They were silent until the Guide calls out to us. "Hey, Boys! Girl! What are you doing? Get on the bus!"

 **"You can leave. We're staying here."**

The sun is beginning to set and we are sitting in the Security checkpoint with the security guard.

"I see. So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that." He says while pouring us some tea. "I've worked her for twenty years, but this is the first time any friends have come to visit."

He sits down in his seat before continuing. "Since I work here, I shouldn't say this, but the place is rather lonely. No one ever visits. Though we do see a lot of those…Well, a family of assassins is pretty unusual. So I suppose it's the price they have to pay. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Thank you.

 _"Don't mention it."_

"However, I cannot let you inside. Didn't you see the large arm of the creature? Its name is Mike. It serves as the Zoldyck family watchdog. It only obeys family and will attack anyone else. The beast still follows the order its master gave it ten years ago…to kill every single intruder. But technically, he isn't following the order. Because he keeps eating them…Anyway, I can't let you inside. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons."

I ignore everything else said after that. I still can't figure out why Mike's aura feels familiar. I am only snapped out my though when everyone moves outside and stand in front of the big gate. Leorio tries to open the gate but it doesn't even budge. Though the face Leorio made while trying to open said gate was amusing.

 _"I've tried pushing and pulling, but it won't budge! Are you sure it isn't locked?"_

"You just aren't strong enough."

 _"That's absurd! I've been using all of my strength!"_

The Security Guard removes his jacket and shirt before walking up to the gate. "This gate's official name is the Testing Gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate."

He pushes on the door and it opens. Hmm, so each door weighs a lot. "As you just saw, the door closes automatically, so you'll want to run in, the second it opens. You don't need to worry about Mike. He has orders not to attack any who enter through the Testing Gate. Still, this is getting tougher as I age…But they'll fire me if I can't open the gate, so I need to keep in shape. I should mention that each of gate one's doors weights two tons."

 _"Two tons?! You're not supposed to be able to open that! Wait, what did you say? Gate one?"_

Seven gates in total and the weight doubles for each gate. I wonder what gate Killua opened.

"Incidentally, when young Killua returned, He opened gates one through three."

 **"Gate three? That would be twelve tons."**

"Sixteen tons, Gon."

"Do you understand? This is what's required just to get in the door. They live in a completely different world."

Hmm, I want to see if I can open any of the gates. I hand Teddy to Kurapika before walking in front of the gate.

 **"Hikari-Nee?"**

 _"I want to see if I need to add more weight to my clothing or not,"_ I said before pushing on the gates. To my surprise, they opened but what was even more shocking is that I opened gate one to five and even gate six was half way opened. I move away from the gate and it closes.

I ignore the looks of shock I was getting from everyone else and just went to Kurapika and picked up Teddy. It seems he is awake now. I wonder how long before he cries, demanding something to eat.

 _"Hmm, I think I need to add more weight. I can barely feel the strain on my body anymore."_

Gon has a serious look on his face before speaking. **"I don't like it. Mister, lend me the key. I came here to see my friend, not to be tested. You can consider me an intruder. So let me borrow the key. I'll use the intruder's door. It doesn't matter if you won't loan me the key. I'll just climb the wall if that's what It takes."**

 _"Don't be stupid, Gon! Didn't you see that monster? Its arm was bigger than your entire body!"_

 **"I won't accept this! Why would you test your friends? I'll never enter through that door."**

Gon is being stubborn again. He could just ask me to open the gate for him. "You are absolutely right. However, forcing your way through is impossible. Mike will kill you."

"I agree. We have plenty of time. Let's figure out a way to enter through gate one."

Gon just continues to hold out his hand, waiting for the keys.

 _"It's no use. He's not gonna change his mind."_

"Indeed…"

"Unfortunately, I cannot lend you this key. I will not feed young Killua's friends to Mike. Well, please wait here for a minute."

He heads back to the security checkpoint and rings somebody. It turns out he rang the Zoldyck family butler. But it looks like we were denied access inside. Gon request that Zebro rings the butler again just to get the same response. This leads Gon to start to climb up the gates.

 _"Hey! Stop it, Gon!"_

 **"It's okay. You three can wait here. I'll go by myself."**

 _"I can't let you do that!"_

 **"I'll be fine!"**

 _"No, you won't!"_

"Both of you should calm down!"

 _"I'm perfectly calm! Come down here, Gon!"_

"Don't be stupid."

"Gon-kun, I'll give you the key. You can go through the door."

 _"Hold on, pops! We can convince Gon to Stop!"_

"Really? But he appears to be a stubborn boy. To make amends, I'll accompany you through the door."

Gon stops climbing to look at Zebro. **"What?"**

"It's possible that Mike may recognize me and decide not to attack. Though I'm almost a hundred percent certain that he'll kill us all."

Gon jumps down of the wall, face worried. **"You can't do that. I don't want to cause you any trouble."**

"No, I'm coming with you. The result will be the same if I stay behind. If I send young Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to face him again. If you die, I will also die."

Looks like Zebro got through to Gon. Gon removes his fishing rod from the top of the gate. **"I understand now. I didn't stop to consider your situation. Sorry."**

I was leaning next to Kurapika, with is arm once again around my waist. I heard him let out a relieved sigh and a small smile appears on his face. Leorio also lets out a long sigh of relief. I let out a chuckle and lean closer to Kurapika. He makes me comfortable and warm.

"You must like animals, Gon-kun."

 **"Huh? Yeah."**

"Just as I thought. Did you grow up playing in the countryside?"

 **"Yep! How did you know?"**

"Gon-kun, I'm going to open the Testing Gate again. I want you to see Mike for yourself."

Zebro opens the gate for us and we walk inside before the door shut. Hmm, the aura is getting closer.

 _"Hey?! Is it really okay for us to come in?"_

"Yes, you'll be safe because you entered through the Testing Gate. Mike! Come here!"

There he is. Gon is scared. He may like animals but this animal is different. It has been trained to have no emotions. Mike lies down but doesn't take his eyes off us.

"Gon-kun, do you understand now? This is a trained hunting dog. It's nothing like the wild animals you're accustomed to. You must have expected to be able to communicate with him. Until you saw his eyes. Mike is currently memorizing the appearances and scents of humans he's never seen. There's nothing else on his mind. He's like a machine. Gon-kun, could you fight him?"

 **"No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him!"** His voice honest.

"Well, how long will you be here?"

 **"Until we meet Killua! We won't leave before then!"**

Then please come this way. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio follow after Zebro but I stay behind without them realizing.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 22  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ His aura really is familiar but I can't put my finger on how. I have felt this aura before… a long time ago. It can't be, could it? Moony's Aura… Remus's aura when he transformed on a full moon. But he wouldn't be able to recognize me, would he? Hmm, his eyes. He does recognize me but how? He moves closer to me and Teddy and begins to sniff deeply.

After a few seconds of sniffing, he starts to licks my hair, just like before. When I met Moony on a full moon. Tears pools into my eyes before running down my cheeks. My body moves before my mind can catch on and I bury my face into his fur. He still smells the same. He may be different, allowed to kill and not held back by a human body but he is still my Uncle Moony and that won't change.

After giving my hair a good lick he proceeds to do the same with Teddy. I knew we have to leave and catch up with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio but I don't want to leave Moony/Mike just yet. I call on my magic and begin to glow gold slightly. I slow down time. I can spend however long I want here and only a few minutes would have passed.

Suddenly without warning, Teddy begins to stir in my arms. One minute he was a baby and the next he is a baby cub. He changed into his wolf form. Isn't he too young to be able to change forms? But then again, Moony's/Mike's aura might have sped up the process. Teddy jumps out my arms and starts letting out excited yips and growls. He wants to play, Moony was the same when I began to run with him on the full moons.

I let out a slight chuckle before turning into my own wolf form. Just like old times, the three of us ran about the forest chasing each other and at the same time teaching Teddy how to move about in his wolf form, track, and how to hunt.

We continue to do this for hours. After six hours, Teddy changes back into his human form and falls asleep in my arms. Looking at Moony/Mike I can tell that his needs have been satisfied again. He lays on the grass once more and I hug deeply into his fur, breathing deeply to memorize his scent. Slowly but surely, with great hesitance, I leave the warm fur of Moony, well Mike now I suppose, and head in the direction the four of them went after removing the spell I used to slow down time.

What I didn't realize, however, was that my encounter with Mike was being watched. By Killua's grandfather and dad. I completely missed their presence and completely missed the interest and curiosity shown in their eyes.

I catch up with Gon and I don't even think they realized I was gone, well Kurapika did as he looked in my direction, before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my closer to his side.

Zebro leads up to a house. The servant quarters huh?

"It's getting late. So you can stay here tonight." He opens the door, leaving marks on the floor. So this door has weight to it as well? "Please come in."

We walk inside. It is a nice place. Hmm, another person is coming down the stairs.

"Hey, I'm back!"

"Oh, you rarely bring guests."

"This is seaquant. He works with me here."

 **"Good evening!"**

"If you managed to win over Zebro, you must be special. Well, make yourselves at home. Though it won't be easy here." He said, walking through one of the doors. We followed him through the same door to find a wooden table and some seats. I did go to sit with Gon but Kurapika pulls me down to sit next to him.

"You want to see young Killua? Ha-ha! That's a riot! Then let me give you a warning: Give up, and go home."

 _"What?!"_

"Zebro told you about the Testing Gate, right? That should give you an idea of what this place is like."

 **"We understand that it won't be easy. But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua! When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua! Killua is my close friend!"**

"I understand. Then why not do some training here? "

Hmm, that could work and they can work together to open the gate.

 **"I don't like the idea of being tested…"**

"But if there is no other way…"

 _"We'll just have to do it!"_

Zebro has all of us put on a black vest that holds weights. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio seem to be struggling to wear theirs' Zebro gives us some tea but again they struggle to lift the cup due to the weight. Is everything in this house set at a certain weight?

Leorio asks to go toilet but of course, the door has been weighed as well. Hmm, I need to go and visit Killua to make sure he is okay and remove whatever Illumi put on him, that makes him easier to control.

The next Day, Kurapika and Leorio try to open the gate. They refuse to let Gon try due to his arm still being broken. They can't open the door just yet though.

Over the next few days, Kurapika and Leorio trains and whenever they find Gon going the same they tell him off and stop him. But of course, Gon just does it during the night when they are asleep. Every attempt to open the door fails.

"This will never work. You kids need to wake up."

 _"In that case, you should quit watching us and do your job!"_

"Gon is one of us. And he wishes to see his friend. It's only right that we should help him."

 _"Okay, let's give it another shot!"_

"Yeah!"

Why is Gon surprised? They are friends, of course, they would want to help.

"Man, you can't just mindlessly push. Match your timing. You have to push both doors, with all your strength, simultaneously or the gate won't ever open."

They follow Seaquant's advice and they manage to open the first gate slightly before it closes on them and send them flying back.

A few hours later, just as the sun was begging to set, I appearate into the mansion to check on Killua. I made sure that I went to the room that I could feel Killua's aura and that no one else was in there with him.

I wasn't very happy with what I see. He is chained to the wall, slashes all across his body. From a whip? It looks like the marks from one. Killua knew I was there as he looks in my direction and I slowly make my way towards him.

 **"Hikari-Nee? And that baby, isn't that Teddy?"**

 _"Killua! I came to check on you before all of us come through the gates. And yes this is Teddy. His grandmother died and Griphook brought him to me. There is another reason I came to check on you though."_

 **"Another reason? What Is that?"**

 _"To remove whatever your brother is using to control you. I will have to make it so that he can't do that to you again."_

Killua looks surprised briefly before nodding his head. I look over Killua closely before I find what I am looking for. In his forehead, there is a small needle. I quickly remove it from his head without hurting him or causing his any more wounds. I use my magic to destroy the needle and place a protection spell over Killua, making it impossible for another needle to be placed on him.

I heal Killua, removing any scars from his body before I kiss Killua on the forehead. As I was so focused on Killua I didn't realize that the door had opened and that Killua's Grandfather had come inside.

When I did, I look in his direction. He doesn't seem to be surprised that I am in here. Did he expect me to be here? "Girl, I wish to have a quick chat with you if you don't mind."

I nod my head, curiosity shown in my eyes. I kiss Killua on the forehead again before following after the grandfather. He takes me to an office and he sits on one of the chairs near the fireplace. He offers me the other seat. It wasn't long before he starts to speak.

"You weren't scared of Mike?"

 _"I have no reason to be. Since I knew him, in his previous life anyway. He will always be my Uncle Moony no matter what form he is in. It would be easier to show you. Look at the wall in front of you."_

I show him all the memories that involve Remus, both human and wolf form. He can't hurt me no matter whose orders, since he marked me on my neck, leaving behind a small brown paw print.

While Killua's grandfather was lost in thought, I stood up and appearated back to the servant's quarters.

Later on that night, I was just about the fall asleep when there is a light knock on my door. I wonder who that could be. Hmm, Kurapika? I let him in before sitting back on my bed. He follows but he stands in front of me, instead of sitting down.

I was about to ask him what the matter was when I found that he has placed his lips on top of mine. A spike of warmth and pleasure floods through my whole body. His tongue presses against my lips asking for entrance. I allowed him entrance and we both fought for dominance. Kurapika soon wins this when he gently bit my tongue.

The need for air soon became too great and we pulled apart, saliva connecting from our lips, panting lightly. I could see that Kurapika's eyes had turned scarlet red and I have no doubt that my eyes are the same color.

 _"Kurapika?"_

"Hikari..I..I am in love with you." He admits nervously.

 _"Kurapika I..I am in love with you too,"_ I admitted back, shyly a blush on my face.

A huge smile appears on Kurapika's face before he once again pulls me into a deep kiss. He slowly back away but he doesn't leave the room. Instead, he takes off his shoes and his tabard before lying on my bed and pulling me down with him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I place my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It wasn't long before the two of us were asleep.

The next day Leorio and Kurapika were attempting to open the gate once again.

"Hey, why don't you try removing those bests today?"

 _"Oh? Music to my ears!"_

They throw off their vests to leave a small crater in the ground. Since they took off their vests I took off mine but it left a bigger crater behind.

" _Without them, we can definitely open the gate now,"_ Leorio said while they walked up to the gate. _"Let's do this, Kurapika!"_

"Yeah!" 

The pair of them pushes the gate open to an extent, but it isn't enough for them to walk inside. I look beside me to see Gon remove the sling of his arm and removing his own vest. Is his arm healed now then? But it doesn't normally take long for him to heal.

He surprises Kurapika and Leorio when he appears in the middle of them, his hands on the gate. "Gon!" _"Why are you using your left arm?"_

 **"It's okay! My arm's healed now. Anyway, we have to push together, right?"**

"Right, let's push!"

The three of them manage to open the gate. They all look satisfied with themselves.

"Follow the path, and head for the mountain. The mansion should be somewhere up there. I'm ashamed to admit that even though I've worked here for twenty years, I've never been up to the mountain. Sorry that I couldn't be any help."

 **"No, that isn't true. You've both been a huge help. Thanks for everything! Goodbye!"**

We continue up the path until we stop. In front of us, there is a girl standing further up the path, next to the wall.

"Leave! You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission."

 **"We called ahead. And we came through the Testing Gate."**

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter."

I tune out whatever is being said at this point. I can feel the aura of two people not far from here. Hmm, Killua's mother and one of his siblings. I am snapped out of my thoughts when Gon goes flying pass me.

 **"Don't interfere. Let me handle it! We don't intend to fight you. We just want to see Killua."**

Gon carries on walking pass the line and the Butler continues to hit Gon away. The sun is beginning to set.

"Stop it. Stay away! Cut it out! Don't you realize how futile this is?! Why don't you stop him? Aren't you his friends?!" she trails off when she sees our eyes.

 **"What's the problem? I'm just here to see my friend. I'm just here to see Killua! Why do I have to do this?!"** Gon punches the wall to the right and it smashes into pieces. **"Hey! I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed to hit me? You're different from Mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."**

She moves her cane down to her stomach, tears dripping onto her hand. "Please…Help Killua-sama-"

She is stopped from saying anything more when something for her left side hits her in the head, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Honestly… What was that servant babbling about? She made it sound like we're being mean to Killua. A worthless apprentice had the nerve to insult us! You must be Gon and Hikari. I heard about you from Illumi. Killua knows that you're here. I have a message for you from Kil…'Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry.'

Does she really expect me to believe that message? Especially when I have already been and seen Killua?


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 23  
** _Killua's POV  
_ A whip is hit across my chest.

 **Oh. Morning, Bro. What time is it?"**

He hits my chest with the whip again. "Don't be too arrogant, Kil!"

 **"What? I feel really bad about stabbing you, Bro. Sorry. It was the wrong thing to do, Bro."**

"You're Lying!" he said before hitting me with the whip two times.

I spit out the blood from my mouth before replying. **"You can tell?"**

Brothers' phone goes off and he answers it. "Kil, your friends are near the Butler's office. How about it, Kil? If I ask Mama, those four can become…"

 _3rd POV  
_ He is stopped from saying anymore when Killua breaks the chain holding up his left arm.

 **"Milluki, If you so much as touch them, I'll kill you."**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Killua's mother. This is Kalluto."

 **"Why can't Killua come see us?"**

"Because he's in solitary confinement. Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

"That is the story he told us."

"Kil returned because he regretted his actions. And he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we do not know when he will leave…What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!"

 _Killua's POV  
_ There is a knock on the door before grandpa Zeno walks in.

"That's enough, Mil."

"But, Grandpa Zeno…He isn't sorry at all."

"I know that. Kil, you can go."

 **"Okay,"** I said before breaking and removing the rest of the chains holding me up. **"Man that hurt. Bro, I'm not sorry. But I do feel bad. So I let you slap me around. Hikari-Nee isn't going to be happy. She is going to have to heal my wounds again."**

"What?"

"Kil, Silva wants to see you."

 **"Dad? Okay."**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ "Oh, why must Father be this way?" Her shoulders slump forwards before straightening again. "Something has come up. So I bid you farewell." She turns and begins to walk off but Gon calls out and stops her.

 **"We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let Killua know."**

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." This time she does run off but Kalluto stays behind.

"Who are you?"

 **"Killua's friends."**

"Friends…"

"Kalluto-Chan! What are you doing? Come over here!"

"Yes, Mother." This time the pair of them runs off until we can't see them anymore.

 _"I probably shouldn't say it, but these people creep me out…And I bet they were lying about Killua saying that he can't see us. Gon, we can't go back yet. How about we tail them?"_

 **"Sure, but if we do that, she'll take the blame."** He says looking worriedly at the girl on the floor.

"I will take you to the Butler's office. There is a phone that connects to the mansion. If Zeno-sama is the one who answers…"

 **"Zeno-sama?"**

"Killua-sama's grandfather."

 _"Killua's POV  
_ I am sitting in front of dad. But why does he want to talk to me for?

"Kil. I heard that you've made some friends?"

 **"Yeah."**

"What sort of people are they?"

 **"What sort of…? They're people I enjoy being with."**

"I see. How was the Exam?"

 **"It was easy."**

"Kil, come over here. I want you to tell me more. What did you do during the Exam? Who did you meet? How did you feel? You can tell me anything…"

 **"Okay.**

We haven't spoken like this before. So why now?

 **"And guess what Gon said next…He didn't want his legs cut off, but he didn't want to surrender, either! He's so self-centered.**

"Sounds like an interesting boy."

 **"And then Gon's opponent pointed a blade at Gon's forehead, but Gon still…"**

"Kil."

 **"What?"**

"Do you want to see your friends? You don't need to hold back. Tell me the truth. Thinking back, we've never had a father-son chat before. I was raised by my parents to be an assassin. And I raised you the same way. You and I are different. I didn't realize that until you left home. You are my son. But you are your own person. Live as you please. If you get tired, you can come home. I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to see your friends?"

 **"Yes."**

"I understand. You're free now. But…" He bites his thumb drawing blood before turning his thumb in my direction. "Promise me one thing. Never betray your friends. Understand?"

I bite my own thumb. **"I promise. I'll never betray them."** We push our thumb together, smearing our blood. **"Never."**

 _3rd POV  
_ Killua was walking down on of the corridors before a voice calls out to him.

"Kil. It's too late. Those four left. Return to your cell."

 **"No way. I'm leaving."**

"Kil." She lunges at Killua before freezes when looking at Killua's face.

 **"Out of my way."** Killua begins to walk forward and his mother moves out of his way.

"Oh, Kil…Your eyes are so cold now…"

 _Hikari's POV  
_ Canary, I believe her name is, is leading us to the Butler's office. But why do I feel like something is going to happen?

After a while, we can see the Butler's building in the distance.

 **"Hey, Canary. Won't you get in trouble for bringing us here?"**

"They already know what I'm doing. So I am prepared to take the consequences."

 **"If there's any trouble, I'll take responsibility."**

"No. I'm merely serving as a guide for Killua-sama's friends." With that said she carries on walking forward.

 _Killua's POV  
_ I make it to the Butler building to find Gatoh waiting for me with the door open.

"Killua-sama, we've been waiting for you."

 **"Gotoh, where's Gon and Hikari now? You do know, right?"**

"Canary is bringing Gon-sama and Hikari-sama here, along with their two friends."

 **"Really?"**

"They should arrive shortly, so please wait inside."

 **"Okay. Gotoh. Let me know the second Gon and Hikari-Nee gets here."**

"Yes, sir. I shall notify you immediately."

 _Hikari's POV  
_ _"Hey, we finally made it."_

We get to the building to see five Butlers waiting for us outside. They bow towards us.

"Welcome."

We are allowed inside the building and taken to a sitting room.

"Please forgive the rude reception. The lady of the house has asked us to treat you as official guests."

One of the other Butlers was treating Gon's injuries.

"Is that better?"

 **"Thanks."**

"Then this is not the primary residence? "

"No, this place is for the butlers."

"Well, please make yourselves at home."

Hmm, what is he up to? I seriously doubt Killua's mother would want us to be treated as guests. She doesn't want Killua to leave the house again in the first place.

 _"I appreciate the hospitality, but we've come to see Killua. Can you take us to him at once?"_

"That won't be necessary. Killua-sama is on his way here."

What is he talking about? Killua is already here, in one of the other rooms. So he is up to something? But what?

 **"Really?"**

"Yes, so please wait a little longer."

 _"That's great news, Gon!"_

 **"Yeah!"**

"Now, then…to simply sit and wait would be dull. How about a game, to pass the time?"

"A game?"

Just then Teddy started to cry. He is hungry huh?

"Hikari-sama, you don't have to take part in this game."

I nod my head gratefully before a Butler takes me to another room so I could have some privacy with feeding Teddy. He still needs milk and my body has produced to milk that he needs.

I remove a blanket from my bag before placing it over my right shoulder. I lower clothing and my bra so Teddy could have access. After a few minutes I swap him to my left side and once again he starts to get some more milk. After Teddy was finished drinking I placed him on my left shoulder and gently pat his back until he lets out a tiny burp.

I straighten up my clothes, place the blanket back in my bag and go back into the other room.

 _Killua's POV  
_ I have been waiting for a while. Aren't Gon and Hikari here yet?

 **"Man, how long so I have to wait? Hey, Gotoh! Anyone around?"**

Huh? The lights are out and I can't hear anyone.

 **" What's going on?"**

 _Hikari's POV  
_ I came back in time to see Gon point to one of the butlers behind him.

 **"The person right behind me."**

The person opens his hand to show a gold coin. The butlers begin clapping. "Brilliant."

Just then the door opens and Killua walks in. **"Gotoh, is Gon and Hikari-Nee here yet?"**

 **"Killua!"**

 **"Oh! You're here, Gon, Hikari-Nee. Along with…Kurapika?"**

"I'm just an afterthought?"

 **"Liorio!"**

 _"Leorio!"_ he said, a vein popping out on his forehead.

 **"It's been a while. I can't believe you came. What happened? Your face is a wreck!"**

 **"Yours isn't any better!"**

Both Killua and Gon begin to laugh.

 **"Hey, Gotoh. I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What were you doing?"**

"Forgive me. I had them participate in a little game."

 **"A game?"**

"It was nothing more than a poor joke. I apologize for any aggravation. Did you enjoy yourself?"

 _"That was really good acting…"_

 **"What? Did they try something?"**

 **"No, they were entertaining us."**

 **"Really? Well, whatever. Anyway, let's go somewhere else. Anywhere else, right now. If we stay here, my mother will give us an earful!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

Everyone picks up their bags as Killua was speaking to Gotoh. **"Hey, Gotoh. I don't care what Mother says. Don't follow me."**

"Understood. Please take care."

We quickly leave, just so Killua can't be stopped again.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Hunter x Hunter (2011), only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

 _"Hikari Speaking"  
_ "Kurapika Speaking"  
 _"Leorio Speaking"  
_ " **Gon Speaking"  
** **"Killua Speaking"  
** "Other People Speaking"  
/Author Comments\

* * *

 **Scarlet Eyes  
** **Chapter 24  
** _Hikari's POV  
_ After leaving the mountain we are walking through the town.

 **"He's used that trick on me before. Once you know the secret, it's so simple, it'll make you mad."**

 **"Really?"** Gon was flipping the coin but on the way down Kurapika catches it.

"I'm assuming this was what he did." He flips the coin up before moving both hands in front of him and catching it. "Which hand?"

 **"It's your left hand, right?"**

But instead of opening his left hand, he opened his right one. The coin was in his right hand.

 **"How? Hey, how did you do that?"**

Kurapika opens his left hand to show that there was a coin in that one as well. "Gotoh held two coins."

 **"But he only had the one."**

"Anyway, he hid a coin in his right hand, while flipping the other. And then he lets us see him grab the coin using his left hand. But before he asked us which hand held the coin, he raised both arms, and he slipped the first coin into his sleeve. That left the coin in his right hand."

 **"You got it."**

Got pulls a face that showed he was annoyed. **"That really makes me mad."**

 **"Well, I'm certain he only used the trick on the final turn. Gotoh hates cheating, even if it's just a game."**

Gon scrunches his shoulders together and makes another annoyed face. **"That's even worse!"**

We get on one of the trains leading us away from Killua's home. Gon had just told Killua that he brought a tourist visa instead of using his Hunter's license.

 **"What? You're here on a tourist visa?"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **"Didn't you pass the Hunter Exam? You could've just used your Hunter License. It lets you stay in other countries for as long as you want."**

 _"That's what we said."_

 **"But I've decided. I'm not using the license until I've finished what I need to do."**

 **"What do you have to do?"**

Gon puts a hand in his pocket and pulls out a tag. **"The tag that Hisoka gave me! I'll return it to Hisoka when I punch him in the face! Until I do that, I won't use my Hunter's License. I can't go back to Whale Island, either."**

 **"I see. So, where's Hisoka?"**

 **"Actually…"**

He doesn't know, does he? Kurapika might know.

 _"Thought so…_

"I know where he is, Gon."

See, I knew Kurapika knew. Hisoka must off told him when he whispered to him during their match.

 **"Really"**

 _"How?"_

"He told me.

 _"So that's what he said…"_

"No, this was after the orientation."

 _"But it's still related, right?"_

"I suppose so…"

 _"I've been itching to ask…What did Hisoka say to you."_

As I was sitting next to Kurapika, he tightened his arm that he had placed around my waist. So whatever he said was related to the Phantom Troupe. I move closer to Kurapika and he relaxes a little.

"He told me…"

 _"The Phantom Troupe?"_

"I do not recall mentioning the Phantom Troupe to Hisoka. So either he overheard our conversation during the first stage, or he heard of it from another. The spider is the Phantom Troupe's symbol, so those familiar with the organization refer to the Troupe as such. I was interested in his information."

 _"I see."_

"After the orientation, I asked him about it. 'I will wait for you in Yorknew City on September 1st.'"

 _"September 1st?"_

 **"Then you've still got over half a year. What's going to happen in Yorknew City?"**

 _"Ahh, they'll hold the world's largest auction."_

"That's right. From September 1st through September 10th, there will be an auction for unusual items, rare goods, and national treasures from around the world. The event attracts all manner of nasty folk who come looking to satisfy their greed. It's the biggest gathering of money in the world."

 _"So the Troupe will be there?"_

"They're a group of bandits. They would not let this chance escape. So on that day, Hisoka will be somewhere in Yorknew City."

 **"Okay. September 1st. Got it. Thanks."**

A while later we get off the train and we are where all the different airships are. We are all standing up near a wall.

"Then I shall depart now."

 **"Why?"**

"We managed to see Killua again, so I'm finished here. I'll need money to participate in the auction. So I shall search for a patron to employ me as a Hunter. "

 _"Really…I guess I should go home, then."_

 **"You, too?"**

 _"I haven't given up my dream of becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to medical school, I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee. I'll have to go back and start cramming."_

 **"Okay, good luck."**

 _"Until we meet again."_

"Yes, that will be…"

"September 1st, in Yorknew City."

 _Kurapika, I'll meet you in a month's time so we can get the same job. It's a link to getting our clan's eyes back. I'm going to stay with Gon and Killua for a bit. Is that alright?"_

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls my closer before placed a light kiss to my lips. "That is fine. I take it you will be able to find where I am in a month's time?"

I nod against his shoulder before he moves away giving me a deep kiss. Eventually, he had to pull away due to the lack of air.

Leorio and Kurapika walk off in the same direction while I, Gon and Killua watch the direction they walked off to. We watched as the airship they were on went in the opposite direction from where we were standing,

 **"It's just the three of us now. Hey, what do you want to do?"**

 **"You have to ask? We train, obviously."**

 **"Train for what? Shouldn't we have some fun?!"**

Does Gon seriously need to ask that? He won't be able to land a solid hit on Hisoka without any training.

Killua appears in front of Gon's face, close-eyed smile and a vein throbbing at the side of his head. **"Do you remember what you just said? Think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training? You couldn't land a punch in ten years, let alone six months!"**

 **"Yes!"**

I just felt something rub up against my leg. I look down to see a silver fox. Where did this fox come from? Is this Fox a male or female? It is a female. Hmm, I might keep her. She isn't scared of Teddy either so that is a bonus and it will give Winky more work to do. Now a name is needed. Hmm.. Let's see…Lily, Named after my Mama. Without my even telling Lily anything, she climbs up onto my right shoulder and sits there.

I look up to see that Killua had drawn a small line. On one end is Hanzo and Hisoka is on the other. **"The gap between Hisoka and you…"** He then proceeds to draw another line underneath the first one. This line, however, is a long one with Gon's face drawn underneath. **"Is this far! And I'm being generous."**

Gon looks annoyed. **"Then where are you?"** He places himself behind Hanzo. **"Hanzo is stronger? Hmm!"**

 **"What?"**

 **"You really are amazing!"**

Killua blushes and looks in the other direction. **"Cut that out…It's embarrassing."**

 **"I don't know how to tell the difference in strength between my opponent and myself."** He admits, completely honest.

 **"Stupid. It doesn't matter."** Killua admits while walking away. **"I'm only estimating. You probably have a general idea. Once you have enough experience, your guess will become more accurate."** Gon and I run to catch up with Killua. **"Besides, the stronger someone is, the better they are at hiding that strength. So you shouldn't rely on this method."**

 **"Oh…"**

 **"Well, in any case, Hisoka is strong."**

 **"Yeah"** Gon's face troubled.

 **"You won't land a blow on him in six months through normal means. Gon, Hikari-Nee do you have any money?"**

 **"Actually, I'm running out."**

 _"I have my family inheritance still but I can't use it as it needs to be changed. I believe 1 Gallon gives me over 10 thousand."_

 **"I don't have much, either. Hikari-Nee, there is a place where you can change your money close to where we are going. There is somewhere we can train and earn money at the same time."**

 **"Train and earn money?"**

 **"The Heavens Arena."**

 **"Heavens Arena…"**

 **"Yeah, I'll explain later. We should get moving."**

 **"Okay!"**

Aren't they full of energy? Oh well, they are still children. We get onto an airship that will take us to our new destination… Heavens Arena!


End file.
